Contele de Monte-Cristo/X
30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/IX&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul IX 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/XI&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XI -------- ro X - MICUL CABINET DE LA TUILERIES Sa-l lasam pe Villefort pe drumul Parisului, unde, gratie celor trei cai pe care îi plateste, strabate distantele în goana mare, si sa patrundem prin cele doua sau trei saloane de dinainte, în cabinetul mic de la Tuileries, cu fereastra zabrelita, cunoscuta îndeajuns de bine, deoarece fusese cabinetul favorit al lui Napoleon si al lui Ludovic al XVIII-lea, iar astazi apartine lui Louis-Philippe. en Chapter 10: The King's Closet at the Tuileries We will leave Villefort on the road to Paris, travelling — thanks to trebled fees — with all speed, and passing through two or three apartments, enter at the Tuileries the little room with the arched window, so well known as having been the favorite closet of Napoleon and Louis XVIII., and now of Louis Philippe. fr X LE PETIT CABINET DES TUILERIES. Abandonnons Villefort sur la route de Paris, où, grâce aux triples guides qu’il paye, il brûle le chemin, et pénétrons à travers les deux ou trois salons qui le précèdent dans ce petit cabinet des Tuileries, à la fenêtre cintrée, si bien connu pour avoir été le cabinet favori de Napoléon et de Louis XVIII, et pour être aujourd’hui celui de Louis-Philippe. de Das kleine Kabinett in den Tuilerien Herr von Villefort kehrte in die Wohnung des Herrn von SaintMéran, wo seine Verlobung gefeiert wurde, zurück, verabschiedete sich rasch von seiner Braut und den Gästen und trat sofort mit Extrapost eine Reise nach Paris an. Vorher hatte er sich von Herrn von Salvieux, dem Freunde seines zukünftigen Schwiegervaters, einen Brief geben lassen, der ihm ohne weiteres Zutritt zum König verschaffen sollte. Wir verlassen Villefort auf dem Wege nach Paris, wo er infolge der dreifachen Trinkgelder, die er gab, mit Windeseile dahinflog, und begeben uns durch zwei oder drei Säle in das kleine Kabinett der Tuilerien, das das Lieblingskabinett Napoleons und Ludwigs XVIII. war. it IL GABINETTO DELLE TUILERIES Lasciamo Villefort sulla via di Parigi, dove grazie al triplicare delle mance divorava la strada, e penetriamo attraverso due o tre saloni nel piccolo gabinetto delle Tuileries, ben noto per essere stato il gabinetto favorito di Napoleone e di Luigi Diciottesimo. es Capítulo diez El gabinete de las Tullerías Dejemos entretanto a Villefort camino de París, gracias a ir derramando dinero, y atravesando los dos o tres salones que le preceden, penetremos en aquel gabinetito ovalado de las Tullerías, famoso por haber sido la estancia favorita de Napoleón, de Luis XVIII y de Luis Felipe. pt Capítulo X - O Gabinetezinho das Tulherias Deixemos Villefort na estrada de Paris, onde, graças a não olhar a despesas, viaja a toda a velocidade, e penetremos através das duas ou três salas que o precedem no gabinetezinho das Tulherias, de janela arqueada, tão bem conhecido por ter sido o gabinete favorito de Napoleão e de Luís XVIII e ser hoje o de Luís Filipe. ------------ ro În cabinetul acesta, asezat la o masa de nuc, adusa din Hartwell si pe care, printr-una din acele manii familiare marilor personaje, o îndragea în mod special, regele Ludovic al XVIII-lea asculta distrat pe un barbat între 50 si 52 ani, cu par carunt, cu figura aristocratica si cu îmbracaminte îngrijita, facând între timp însemnari pe marginea unui volum de Horatiu, — editia Gryphius, destul de incorecta, desi pretuita, — si care se preta mult patrunzatoarelor observatii filologice ale Maiestatii sale. en There, seated before a walnut table he had brought with him from Hartwell, and to which, from one of those fancies not uncommon to great people, he was particularly attached, the king, Louis XVIII., was carelessly listening to a man of fifty or fifty-two years of age, with gray hair, aristocratic bearing, and exceedingly gentlemanly attire, and meanwhile making a marginal note in a volume of Gryphius's rather inaccurate, but much sought-after, edition of Horace — a work which was much indebted to the sagacious observations of the philosophical monarch. fr Là, dans ce cabinet, assis devant une table de noyer qu’il avait rapportée d’Hartwell, et que, par une de ces manies familières aux grands personnages, il affectionnait tout particulièrement, le roi Louis XVIII écoutait assez légèrement un homme de cinquante à cinquante-deux ans, à cheveux gris, à la figure aristocratique et à la mise scrupuleuse, tout en notant à la marge un volume d’Horace, édition de Gryphius, assez incorrecte quoique estimée, et qui prêtait beaucoup aux sagaces observations philologiques de Sa Majesté. de In diesem Kabinett saß König Ludwig XVIII. vor einem Tische aus Nußbaumholz, den er von Hartwell mitgebracht hatte und ganz besonders liebte. Der Monarch hörte zerstreut einem etwa fünfzigjährigen Manne von vornehmem Äußern zu. Dabei machte er Notizen in eine lateinische Ausgabe des Horaz. it Là in quel gabinetto, davanti ad una tavola di noce che era stata trasportata da Hartwel, e alla quale, per uno di quei capricci familiari ai gran personaggi, egli portava una particolare affezione, Re Luigi Diciottesimo ascoltava con poca attenzione un uomo dai cinquanta ai cinquantadue anni, coi capelli grigi, di figura nobile e severa, facendo delle postille sul margine di un volume di Orazio, in edizione del Gryphius, molto scorretta, quantunque stimata, e che si prestava molto alle sagaci osservazioni filosofiche di Sua Maestà. es Sentado a una mesa, que procedía de Hartwel, y que por una de esas manías comunes a los altos personajes tenía en particular estimación, el rey Luis XVIII escuchaba distraído a un hombre de cincuenta a cincuenta y dos años, cabello cano y continente aristocrático y pulcro. Sin dejar de escucharle iba haciendo anotaciones en el margen de un volumen de Horacio, de la edición de Griphins, que aunque incorrecta es la más estimada, y que se prestaba mucho a las sagaces observaciones filosóficas del rey. pt Aí, nesse gabinete, sentado diante de uma mesa de nogueira que trouxera de Hartwell e que, por uma dessas manias familiares às grandes personagens, lhe era especialmente querida, o rei Luís XVIII escutava bastante superficialmente um homem de cinquenta a cinquenta e dois anos, de cabelos grisalhos, figura aristocrática e aspecto impecável, enquanto anotava à margem um volume de Horácio, edição Gryphius, bastante incorreta apesar de valiosa, e que se prestava muito às sagazes observações filológicas de Sua Majestade. ------------ ro — Spui, prin urmare, domnule... glasui regele. — Ca sunt cum nu se poate mai îngrijorat, sire. — Serios? Nu cumva ai visat sapte vaci grase si sapte vaci slabe? — Nu, sire, caci asta nu ne-ar anunta decât sapte ani de belsug si sapte ani de seceta, iar cu un rege prevazator cum este Maiestatea voastra, seceta nu poate inspira temeri. — Despre ce alt flagel este atunci vorba, draga Blacas? en "You say, sir" — said the king. "That I am exceedingly disquieted, sire." "Really, have you had a vision of the seven fat kine and the seven lean kine?" "No, sire, for that would only betoken for us seven years of plenty and seven years of scarcity; and with a king as full of foresight as your majesty, scarcity is not a thing to be feared." "Then of what other scourge are you afraid, my dear Blacas?" fr — Vous dites donc, Monsieur ? dit le roi. — Que je suis on ne peut plus inquiet, sire. — Vraiment ? auriez-vous vu en songe sept vaches grasses et sept vaches maigres ? — Non, sire, car cela ne nous annoncerait que sept années de fertilité et sept années de disette, et, avec un roi aussi prévoyant que l’est Votre Majesté, la disette n’est pas à craindre. — De quel autre fléau est-il donc question, mon cher Blacas ? de »Sie sagen also?« sprach der König. »Daß ich so unruhig bin, wie man es nur sein kann, Sire!« »Wirklich! Sollten Sie im Traume sieben fette und sieben magere Kühe gesehen haben?« »Nein, Sire! Denn das würde uns nur sieben fruchtbare und sieben unfruchtbare Jahre verkünden, und bei einem so vorsorglichen König, wie Eure Majestät sind, steht keine Hungersnot zu befürchten.« »Um welche andere Geißel soll es sich denn handeln, lieber Blacas?« it "Voi dicevate dunque, signore?" disse il Re. "Che io sono grandemente inquieto, da non poterlo essere di più, Sire." "Davvero? Avete vis to in sogno sette vacche grasse, e sette vacche magre?" "No, Sire, perché ciò non ci annunzierebbe che sette anni di fertilità o sette anni di carestia, e, con un Re previdente, come Vostra Maestà, la carestia non sarebbe da temersi." "Di quale altro flagello si tratta dunque mio caro Blacas?" es -¿Decíais, pues, caballero...? -murmuró el rey. -Que estoy muy inquieto, señor. -¿De veras? ¿Habéis visto acaso en sueños siete vacas gordas y siete flacas? -No, señor, pues esto anunciaría solamente siete años de abundancia y otros siete de hambre, que con un rey tan previsor como Vuestra Majestad no se deben de temer. -Pues ¿qué otros cuidados os apenan, mi querido Blacas? pt - Diz então, senhor... - interveio o rei. - Que estou deveras inquieto, sir. - Sim? Ter sonhado com sete vacas gordas e sete vacas magras? - Não, Sir, pois isso só nos anunciaria sete anos de fertilidade e sete anos de penúria, e, com um rei tão previdente como Vossa Majestade, a penúria não é de temer. - Então de que outro flagelo se trata, meu caro Blacas? ------------ ro — Sire, cred, am toate motivele sa cred ca o furtuna se pregateste la Sud. — Scumpul meu duce, raspunse Ludovic al XVIII-lea, eu cred ca esti rau informat si, dimpotriva, stiu sigur ca timpul este foarte frumos în partea aceea. Desi om de spirit, Ludovic al XVIII-lea iubea gluma ieftina. en "Sire, I have every reason to believe that a storm is brewing in the south." "Well, my dear duke," replied Louis XVIII., "I think you are wrongly informed, and know positively that, on the contrary, it is very fine weather in that direction." Man of ability as he was, Louis XVIII. liked a pleasant jest. fr — Sire, je crois, j’ai tout lieu de croire qu’un orage se forme du côté du Midi. — Eh bien, mon cher duc, répondit Louis XVIII, je vous crois mal renseigné, et je sais positivement au contraire qu’il fait très beau temps de ce côté-là. Tout homme d’esprit qu’il était, Louis XVIII aimait la plaisanterie facile. de »Sire, ich glaube, ja, ich habe alle Ursache, zu glauben, daß sich im Süden ein Sturm zusammenzieht …« »Ei, mein lieber Graf«, entgegnete Ludwig XVIII., »ich denke, Sie sind schlecht unterrichtet, denn ich weiß im Gegenteil gewiß, daß dort sehr schönes Wetter ist.« it es -Creo, señor, y lo creo fundamentalmente, que se va formando una tempestad hacia el lado del Mediodía. -Y bien, mí querido conde -respondió Luis XVIII-; os creo mal informado, y sé positivamente que hace muy buen tiempo allá abajo. Aunque hombre de talento, Luis XVIII gustaba a veces de burlarse. pt - Sire, tenho todos os motivos para crer que se está a formar uma tempestade para os lados do Meio-Dia. - Não, meu caro duque, creio que está mal informado - respondeu Luís XVIII. - Pelo contrário, sei positivamente que o tempo está excelente para esses lados. Como homem de espírito que era, Luís XVIII apreciava o gracejo fácil. ------------ ro — Sire, glasui domnul de Blacas, chiar daca n-ar fi vorba decât sa linistiti un servitor fidel, n-ar putea Maiestatea voastra sa trimita în Languedoc, în Proventa si în Dauphiné oameni siguri, care sa-i faca un raport asupra spiritului acestor trei provincii? — Conimus surdis4, raspunse regele, continuând sa-si adnoteze editia din Horatiu. en "Sire," continued M. de Blacas, "if it only be to reassure a faithful servant, will your majesty send into Languedoc, Provence, and Dauphine, trusty men, who will bring you back a faithful report as to the feeling in these three provinces?" "Caninus surdis," replied the king, continuing the annotations in his Horace. fr — Sire, dit M. de Blacas, ne fût-ce que pour rassurer un fidèle serviteur, Votre Majesté ne pourrait-elle pas envoyer dans le Languedoc, dans la Provence et dans le Dauphiné des hommes sûrs qui lui feraient un rapport sur l’esprit de ces trois provinces ? — Canimus surdis, répondit le roi tout en continuant d’annoter son Horace. de »Sire«, versetzte Blacas, »wenn doch Eure Majestät, nur um einen getreuen Diener zu beruhigen, zuverlässige Männer in die Landschaften Languedoc, Provence und Dauphiné schicken wollten, um über den Geist, der dort herrscht, Bericht zu erhalten.« »Canimus surdis«, antwortete der König, indem er fortfuhr, Notizen in den Horaz zu machen. it es -Señor -dijo el señor de Blacas-, aunque no fuese sino para tranquilizar a un fiel servidor, ¿no podría Vuestra Majestad enviar al Languedoc, a la Provenza y al Delfinado hombres fieles que informaran sobre la situación política de aquellas tres provincias? -Canimus surdis -respondió el rey, prosiguiendo en sus notas a Horacio. pt - Sire - voltou à carga o Sr. de Blacas --, quanto mais não fosse para tranquilizar um fiel servidor, Vossa Majestade não poderia enviar ao Linguadoque, à Provença e ao Delfinado homens de confiança que lhe fizessem um relatório acerca do estado de espirito dessas três províncias? - Conimus surdis - respondeu o rei, continuando a anotar o seu Horácio. ------------ ro — Sire, raspunse curteanul râzând, ca sa arate ca întelege emistihul poetului, Maiestatea voastra poate sa aiba absoluta dreptate, bizuindu-se pe bunul simt al Frantei, eu cred însa ca nu ma însel cu totul, temându- ma de vreo tentativa disperata. — Din partea cui? — Din partea lui Bonaparte, sau cel putin a partidului sau. en "Sire," replied the courtier, laughing, in order that he might seem to comprehend the quotation, "your majesty may be perfectly right in relying on the good feeling of France, but I fear I am not altogether wrong in dreading some desperate attempt." "By whom?" "By Bonaparte, or, at least, by his adherents." fr — Sire, répondit le courtisan en riant, pour avoir l’air de comprendre l’hémistiche du poëte de Vénuse, Votre Majesté peut avoir parfaitement raison en comptant sur le bon esprit de la France ; mais je crains de ne pas avoir tout à fait tort en craignant quelque tentative désespérée. — De la part de qui ? — De la part de Bonaparte, ou du moins de son parti. de »Sire!« erwiderte der Hofmann und lächelte dabei, um sich das Ansehen zu geben, als verstände er den Vers des Dichters von Venusia. »Eure Majestät können ganz recht haben in bezug auf den guten Geist, der in Frankreich herrscht, allein ich glaube nicht ganz unrecht zu haben, wenn ich irgendeinen verzweifelten Versuch befürchte.« »Von welcher Seite?« »Von seiten Bonapartes oder zumindest von seiten seiner Partei.« it "Sire, temo qualche tentativo disperato." "E per parte di chi?" "Per parte del Bonaparte o almeno dei suoi partigiani." es -Señor -repuso el cortesano, sonriéndose para dar a entender que comprendía el hemistiquio del poeta de Venusa-; señor, Vuestra Majestad puede confiar en el espíritu público reinante en Francia; pero yo creo tener también mis razones para temer alguna tentativa desesperada. -¿De quién? -De Bonaparte, o por lo menos, de sus partidarios. pt - Sire - perguntou o cortesão rindo, para ter o ar de compreender o hemistíquio do poeta de Venúsia --, Vossa Majestade pode ter perfeitamente razão contando com a sensatez da França; mas eu creio não estar completamente enganado receando qualquer tentativa desesperada. - Da parte de quem? - Da parte de Bonaparte ou pelo menos do seu partido. ------------ ro — Draga Blacas, cu obsesiile dumitale, ma împiedici sa lucrez, glasui regele. — Iar pe mine, sire, cu siguranta dumneavoastra ma împiedicati sa dorm. — Asteapta, dragul meu, asteapta, am o nota admirabila pentru Pastor quum traheret5. Asteapta, si vei continua pe urma. en "My dear Blacas," said the king, "you with your alarms prevent me from working." "And you, sire, prevent me from sleeping with your security." "Wait, my dear sir, wait a moment; for I have such a delightful note on the Pastor quum traheret — wait, and I will listen to you afterwards." fr — Mon cher Blacas, dit le roi, vous m’empêchez de travailler avec vos terreurs. — Et moi, sire, vous m’empêchez de dormir avec votre sécurité. — Attendez, mon cher, attendez, je tiens une note très heureuse sur le Pastor quum traheret ; attendez, et vous continuerez après. de »Mein lieber Blacas«, sprach der König. »Sie stören mich mit Ihren Besorgnissen in meiner Arbeit.« »Sire! Ich möchte mit Eurer Majestät die Sicherheit teilen können.« »Warten Sie, mein lieber Graf, warten Sie! Mir fällt eben eine sehr glückliche Anmerkung zum ›Pastor quum traheret‹ ein; warten Sie ein wenig, und dann fahren Sie fort.« it "Mio caro Blacas" disse il Re, "coi vostri terrori m'impedite di lavorare." es -Mí querido Blacas -dijo el rey-, vuestros temores no me dejan trabajar. -Y vos, señor, con vivir tan tranquilo, me quitáis el sueño. -Esperad, esperad. Se me ocurre una excelente nota acerca de aquello del Pastor cum traheret. Ya continuaréis luego. pt - Meu caro Blacas, impede-me de trabalhar, com os seus terrores - observou o rei. - E a mim, Sire, Vossa Majestade impede-me de dormir, com a sua confiança. - Espere, meu caro, espere. Tenho uma nota muito feliz a respeito do “Pastor quum traheret". Espere e continuará depois. ------------ ro Se asternu o clipa de tacere în timpul careia Ludovic al XVIII-lea scrise, cu o scriere foarte marunta, o nota noua în marginea Horatiului sau. Apoi: — Continua, scumpul meu duce, spuse el, ridicându-se, cu aerul satisfacut al unui om care crede ca a avut o idee, atunci când a comentat ideea altuia. Continua, te-ascult. en There was a brief pause, during which Louis XVIII. wrote, in a hand as small as possible, another note on the margin of his Horace, and then looking at the duke with the air of a man who thinks he has an idea of his own, while he is only commenting upon the idea of another, said, — "Go on, my dear duke, go on — I listen." fr Il se fit un instant de silence, pendant lequel Louis XVIII inscrivit, d’une écriture qu’il faisait aussi menue que possible, une nouvelle note en marge de son Horace ; puis, cette note inscrite : — Continuez, mon cher duc, dit-il en se relevant de l’air satisfait d’un homme qui croit avoir eu une idée lorsqu’il a commenté l’idée d’un autre. Continuez, je vous écoute. de Es trat einen Augenblick Stillschweigen ein, währenddessen Ludwig XVIII. mit einer Schrift, die er so winzig wie möglich machte, eine neue Notiz an den Rand des Horaz schrieb. Als er fertig war, erhob er den Kopf wieder mit der zufriedenen Miene eines Mannes, der eine Idee gehabt zu haben glaubt, wenn er die Idee eines anderen kommentiert hat, und sagte: »Fahren Sie fort, mein lieber Graf! Ich höre.« it es Hubo un momento de silencio, durante el cual Luis XVIII escribió con una letra todo lo microscópica que pudo, una nota nueva al margen de su Horacio, y dijo luego, levantándose con la satisfacción del que se imagina haber concebido una idea, cuando no ha hecho sino comentar las de otro: -Proseguid, querido conde, proseguid. pt Fez-se um instante de silêncio, durante o qual Luís XVIII escreveu, com letra tão pequena quanto possível uma nova nota à margem do seu Horácio. Depois dessa nota escrita, disse levantando-se com o ar satisfeito de um homem que julga ter tido uma idéia quando se limitou a comentar a idéia de outro: - Continue, meu caro duque. Continue, escuto-o. ------------ ro — Sire, spuse Blacas, care nadajduise o clipa ca-l va confisca pe Villefort în folosul sau, ma vad în situatia de a va spune ca nu simple zvonuri lipsite de temei, nu simple vorbe în vânt ma nelinistesc. Un om cu judecata, vrednic de toata încrederea mea si însarcinat de mine cu supravegherea Sudului (ducele sovai, rostind cuvintele acestea), a sosit, spunându-mi: "Un mare pericol îl ameninta pe rege". Atunci am alergat, sire. en "Sire," said Blacas, who had for a moment the hope of sacrificing Villefort to his own profit, "I am compelled to tell you that these are not mere rumors destitute of foundation which thus disquiet me; but a serious-minded man, deserving all my confidence, and charged by me to watch over the south" (the duke hesitated as he pronounced these words), "has arrived by post to tell me that a great peril threatens the king, and so I hastened to you, sire." fr — Sire, dit Blacas, qui avait eu un instant l’espoir de confisquer Villefort à son profit, je suis forcé de vous dire que ce ne sont point de simples bruits dénués de fondement, de simples nouvelles en l’air, qui m’inquiètent. C’est un homme bien pensant, méritant toute ma confiance, et chargé par moi de surveiller le Midi (le duc hésita en prononçant ces mots), qui arrive en poste pour me dire : Un grand péril menace le roi. Alors je suis accouru, sire. de »Sire!« sprach Herr von Blacas. »Ich bin genötigt, Eurer Majestät zu sagen, daß es nicht grundlose Gerüchte und aus der Luft gegriffene Neuigkeiten sind, die mich ängstigen; ein wohlgesinnter Mann, der mein ganzes Vertrauen genießt und dem ich die Überwachung des Südens anvertraut habe« – der Graf hielt inne, als er diese Worte sprach –, »ist soeben mit der Post gekommen und berichtet von einer großen Gefahr, die Eurer Majestät droht. Deshalb bin ich hierhergeeilt.« it es -Señor -dijo Blacas, que por un momento abrigó la esperanza de explotar a Villefort en su favor-, obligado me veo a deciros que no son simples rumores lo que sin fundamento me inquieta. Un hombre merecedor de mi confianza, un hombre de saber, a quien he dado el encargo de vigilar el Mediodía (el conde vaciló al pronunciar estas palabras), llega en posta en este mismo instante a decirme: «El rey está amenazado de un gran peligro.» Por eso he venido a advertiros, señor. pt - Sire - começou Blacas, que por um instante alimentara a esperança de confiscar Villefort em seu proveito --, sou forçado a dizer-lhe que não são de modo algum simples boatos sem fundamento, simples palavras no ar que me preocupam. É um homem bem pensante, merecedor de toda a minha confiança e encarregado por mim de vigiar o Meio-Dia (o duque hesitou ao pronunciar estas palavras), que chega pela posta para me dizer: “Um grande perigo ameaça o rei." é por isso que estou aqui, Sire. ------------ ro 4 Cântam surzilor 5 Când pastorul le încânta — Mala ducis avi domum6, continua Ludovic al XVIII-lea, adnotând. — Maiestatea voastra îmi porunceste sa nu mai starui asupra acestui subiect? — Nu, draga duce, dar întinde mâna. — Care? — Pe care o vrei, colo la stânga. — Aici, sire? en "Mala ducis avi domum," continued Louis XVIII., still annotating. "Does your majesty wish me to drop the subject?" "By no means, my dear duke; but just stretch out your hand." "Which?" "Whichever you please — there to the left." "Here, sire?" fr — Mala ducis avi domum, continua Louis XVIII en annotant. — Votre Majesté m’ordonne-t-elle de ne plus insister sur ce sujet ? — Non, mon cher duc, mais allongez la main. — Laquelle ? — Celle que vous voudrez, là-bas, à gauche. — Ici, sire ? de Ludwig XVIII. fuhr fort, Notizen in seinen Horaz zu machen. »Befehlen mir Eure Majestät, mich nicht länger bei diesem Gegenstande aufzuhalten?« it "Vostra Maestà mi ordina forse di non insistere su questo argomento?" "No, caro conte. Ma allungate la mano, laggiù, a sinistra: es -Mala ducis avi domum -continuó anotando Luis XVIII. -¿Me ordena Vuestra Majestad que no insista en eso otra vez? -No, mi querido conde, pero alargad la mano. -¿Cuál? -La que queráis..., ahí a la izquierda... -¿Aquí, señor? pt - “Mala ducis ari domum - continuou Luís XVIII a anotar. - Vossa Majestade ordena-me que não volte a insistir neste assunto? - Não, meu caro duque; mas estenda a mão. - Qual? - A que quiser, ali, à esquerda. - Aqui, Sire? ------------ ro — Eu îti spun la stânga si dumneata cauti la dreapta. La stânga mea vreau sa spun. Acolo, asa! Ai sa gasesti raportul ministrului politiei cu data de ieri... Dar uite-l chiar pe domnul Dandré... Nu-i asa ca vrei sa spui: domnul Dandré? întrerupse Ludovic al XVIII-lea, adresându-se usierului care venea într-adevar sa-l anunte pe ministrul politiei. en "I tell you to the left, and you are looking to the right; I mean on my left — yes, there. You will find yesterday's report of the minister of police. But here is M. Dandre himself;" and M. Dandre, announced by the chamberlain-in-waiting, entered. fr — Je vous dis à gauche et vous cherchez à droite ; c’est à ma gauche que je veux dire ; là, vous y êtes ; vous devez trouver le rapport du ministre de la police en date d’hier… Mais, tenez, voici M. Dandré lui-même… n’est-ce pas, vous dites M. Dandré ? interrompit Louis XVIII s’adressant à l’huissier qui venait en effet d’annoncer le ministre de la police. de »Nein, mein lieber Graf! Doch strecken Sie die Hand aus, da unten zur Linken werden Sie den Bericht des Polizeiministers vom gestrigen Datum finden … Aber halt! Da ist er ja selbst. – Nicht wahr, Sie sagen der Polizeiminister?« unterbrach der König, sich an den Diener wendend, der soeben eingetreten war und den Polizeiminister gemeldet hatte. it voi dovete trovarvi il rapporto del Ministro di polizia in data di ieri... Ma osservate, eccolo... Non è vero che annunziate il Ministro di polizia?" interruppe Luigi Diciottesimo voltandosi all'usciere. es -Dígoos que a la izquierda y buscáis a la derecha... guise decir a mi izquierda. Hallaréis ahí un informe del ministro de policía con fecha de ayer. Pero, ¡calla!, aquí aparece en persona el señor Dandré... ¿No habéis dicho que era el señor Dandré? --exclamó Luis XVIII dirigiéndose al ujier, que en efecto acababa de anunciar al ministro de la policía. pt - Digo-lhe à esquerda e você procura à direita... Quero dizer à minha esquerda. Aí... Acertou. Deve encontrar aí o relatório do ministro da Polícia datado de ontem... Mas veja, aí está o próprio Sr. Dandré... Não foi o Sr. Dandré que disse? - interrompeu-se Luís XVIII, dirigindo-se ao contínuo que, efetivamente, acabava de anunciar o ministro da Polícia. ------------ ro — Da, sire, domnul baron Dandré, glasui usierul. — Exact, baron, urma Ludovic al XVIII-lea, cu un zâmbet imperceptibil. Intra, baroane, si povesteste ducelui ultimele noutati pe care le stii cu privire la domnul de Bonaparte. Nu ne ascunde nimic asupra situatiei, oricât ar fi de grava. Spune, insula Elba e oare un vulcan si o sa vedem tâsnind de-acolo razboiul învapaiat, zburlit: bella, horrida bella7? en "Come in," said Louis XVIII., with repressed smile, "come in, Baron, and tell the duke all you know — the latest news of M. de Bonaparte; do not conceal anything, however serious, — let us see, the Island of Elba is a volcano, and we may expect to have issuing thence flaming and bristling war — bella, horrida bella." fr — Oui, sire. M. le baron Dandré, reprit l’huissier. — C’est juste, baron, reprit Louis XVIII avec un imperceptible sourire ; entrez, baron, et racontez au duc ce que vous savez de plus récent sur M. de Bonaparte. Ne nous dissimulez rien de la situation, quelque grave qu’elle soit. Voyons, l’île d’Elbe est-elle un volcan, et allons nous en voir sortir la guerre flamboyante et toute hérissée ; bella, horrida bella ? de »Treten Sie ein, Baron, und erzählen Sie dem Grafen, was Sie Neues von Bonaparte wissen. Verhehlen Sie uns nichts von der Lage der Dinge, wie bedenklich sie auch sein mag. Sagen Sie, ist die Insel Elba ein Vulkan und werden wir dort den Krieg voll Flammen und Schrecknissen ausbrechen sehen? Bella, horrida bella?« it "Entrate, barone, e raccontate al conte ciò che voi sapete di più recente sul conto del Bonaparte. Non ci dissimulate niente della situazione, per quanto grave essa sia. Sentiamo: l'isola d'Elba è un vulcano, e stiamo noi per vederne uscire la guerra tutta fiammeggiante, bella, orridamente bella?" es -Sí, señor, el barón de Dandré -repuso el ujier. -Justamente -repuso Luis XVIII con imperceptible sonrisa-. Entrad, barón, entrad, y decid al duque lo que sepáis más reáente del señor de Bonaparte. No disimuléis la gravedad de la situación, si la tiene, sea lo que fuere... Veamos: ¿es en efecto la isla de Elba un volcán pronto a vomitar sobre nosotros las llamas de la guerra: bella, horrida bella? pt - Foi, Sire, o Sr. Barão Dandré - repetiu o contínuo. - Vem a propósito, barão - prosseguiu Luís XVIII com um sorriso imperceptível. - Entre, barão, e conte ao duque o que sabe de mais recente acerca do Sr. Bonaparte. Não nos dissimule nada da situação, por mais grave que seja. Vejamos, a ilha de Elba é um vulcão do qual vamos ver sair a guerra chamejante e toda eriçada: “Bella, horrida bella?" ------------ ro Domnul Dandré se legana foarte gratios pe spatarul unui jilt, de care îsi sprijinea mâinile, si zise: — A binevoit Maiestatea voastra sa consulte raportul de ieri? — Da, da. Dar spune-i si ducelui, care nu-l poate gasi, ce cuprindea raportul. Istoriseste-i în amanunt ce face pe insula lui, uzurpatorul. en M. Dandre leaned very respectfully on the back of a chair with his two hands, and said, — "Has your majesty perused yesterday's report?" "Yes, yes; but tell the duke himself, who cannot find anything, what the report contains — give him the particulars of what the usurper is doing in his islet." fr M. Dandré se balança fort gracieusement sur le dos d’un fauteuil auquel il appuyait ses deux mains et dit : — Votre Majesté a-t-elle bien voulu consulter le rapport d’hier ? — Oui, oui ; mais dites au duc lui-même, qui ne peut le trouver, ce que contenait le rapport ; détaillez-lui ce que fait l’usurpateur dans son île. de »Haben Eure Majestät den gestrigen Bericht einzusehen geruht?« entgegnete der Minister. »Ja, ja! Aber sagen Sie es dem Grafen selbst, der diesen Bericht nicht finden kann, was er enthält. Erzählen Sie ihm genau, was der Usurpator auf seiner Insel macht.« it "Vostra Maestà" disse il Ministro, "avrà consultato il rapporto di ieri." "Sì, sì, ma dite al conte, che non ha potuto trovarlo, ciò che contiene questo rapporto, spiegategli ciò che fa l'usurpatore nella sua isola." es El señor Dandré pavoneóse con gracia, apoyando las manos en el respaldo de un sillón, y contestó: -¿Se ha dignado Vuestra Majestad pasar los ojos por mi informe de ayer? -Sí, sí, pero decídselo al conde, decidle lo que reza este informe, que no puede encontrar. Explicadle lo que hace el usurpador en su isla. pt O Sr. Dandré balouçou-se muito graciosamente nas costas de uma poltrona em que apoiava as mãos e disse: - Vossa Majestade dignou-se consultar o relatório de ontem? - Sim, sim. Mas diga ao duque, que o não consegue encontrar, o que continha o relatório. Descreva-lhe em pormenor o que faz o usurpador na sua ilha. ------------ ro — Domnule, glasui baronul, adresându-se ducelui, toti servitorii Maiestatii sale au dreptul sa se felicite pentru stirile recente care ne vin de pe insula Elba. Bonaparte... Domnul Dandré îl privi pe Ludovic al XVIII-lea care, ocupat cu scrisul unei note, nici nu înalta capul. — Bonaparte, continua baronul, se plictiseste de moarte. El sta zile întregi privind cum lucreaza minerii sai din Porto-Longone. en "Monsieur," said the baron to the duke, "all the servants of his majesty must approve of the latest intelligence which we have from the Island of Elba. Bonaparte" — M. Dandre looked at Louis XVIII., who, employed in writing a note, did not even raise his head. "Bonaparte," continued the baron, "is mortally wearied, and passes whole days in watching his miners at work at Porto-Longone." fr — Monsieur, dit le baron au duc, tous les serviteurs de Sa Majesté doivent s’applaudir des nouvelles récentes qui nous parviennent de l’île d’Elbe. Bonaparte… M. Dandré regarda Louis XVIII, qui, occupé d’écrire une note, ne leva pas même la tête. — Bonaparte, continua le baron, s’ennuie mortellement ; il passe des journées entières à regarder travailler ses mineurs de Porto-Longone. de »Mein Herr«, sprach der Baron zum Grafen, »alle getreuen Diener Seiner Majestät dürfen sich Glück wünschen über die günstigen Nachrichten, die uns von der Insel Elba zukommen. Bonaparte …« Der Minister blickte auf Ludwig XVIII., der eben wieder eine Bemerkung niederschrieb und nicht einmal den Kopf hob. it "Signore" disse il barone al conte, "tutti i buoni servitori di Sua Maestà non hanno che da rallegrarsi delle recenti notizie che ci giungono dall'isola d'Elba. Bonaparte si annoia mortalmente; passa delle intere giornate a vedere lavorare alle miniere di Porto Longone. es -Señor -dijo el barón al conde-, todos los vasallos de Su Majestad deben de regocijarse con las noticias que tenemos de la isla de Elba. Bonaparte... Y el señor Dandré fijó los ojos en Luis XVIII, que, ocupado en escribir una nota, no levantó la cabeza. -Bonaparte -continuó el barón- se aburre mucho, y pasa los días de sol a sol viendo trabajar a los mineros de Porto-Longonne. pt - Senhor - disse o barão ao duque --, todos os servidores de Sua Majestade devem se regozijar com as notícias que nos chegaram recentemente da ilha de Elba. Bonaparte... O Sr. Dandré olhou para Luís XVIII que, ocupado a escrever uma nota, nem sequer levantou a cabeça. - Bonaparte - continuou o barão - aborrece-se mortalmente. Passa dias inteiros a ver trabalhar os seus mineiros de Porto Longone. ------------ ro — Si se scarpina ca sa-i treaca urâtul, glasui regele. — Se scarpina? întreba ducele. Ce vrea sa spuna Maiestatea voastra? — Ei, da, scumpul meu duce, uiti ca marele om, eroul, semizeul, e atins de o boala de piele care îl mistuie: prurigo. — Mai mult decât atât, domnule, duce, continua ministrul politiei, suntem aproape siguri ca în scurta vreme uzurpatorul va fi nebun. en "And scratches himself for amusement," added the king. "Scratches himself?" inquired the duke, "what does your majesty mean?" "Yes, indeed, my dear duke. Did you forget that this great man, this hero, this demigod, is attacked with a malady of the skin which worries him to death, prurigo?" "And, moreover, my dear duke," continued the minister of police, "we are almost assured that, in a very short time, the usurper will be insane." fr — Et il se gratte pour se distraire, dit le roi. — Il se gratte ? demanda le duc ; que veut dire Votre Majesté ? — Eh oui, mon cher duc ; oubliez-vous donc que ce grand homme, ce héros, ce demi-dieu est atteint d’une maladie de peau qui le dévore, prurigo. — Il y a plus, monsieur le duc, continua le ministre de la police, nous sommes à peu près sûrs que dans peu de temps l’usurpateur sera fou. de »Bonaparte«, fuhr der Baron fort, »langweilt sich zu Tode. Er bringt ganze Tage damit zu, daß er seinen Arbeitern in Porto Longone bei ihrer Beschäftigung zusieht. Noch mehr, wir können versichert sein, daß der Usurpator in kurzer Zeit ein Narr wird.« it Vi è di più: noi siamo quasi sicuri che fra poco tempo l'usurpatore diventerà pazzo." es -Y se rasca para distraerse -añadió el monarca. -¿Se rasca? -preguntó el conde-; ¿qué quiere decir Vuestra Majestad? -¿Olvidáis, mi querido conde, que ese coloso, ese héroe, ese semidiós sufre de una enfermedad cutánea que le consume? -Y hay más, señor conde -continuó el ministro de policía-: estamos casi seguros de que dentro de poco tiempo estará loco, pt - E coça-se para se distrair - observou o rei. - Coça-se? - estranhou o duque. - Que quer dizer Vossa Majestade? - Sim, sim, meu caro duque. Esquece-se de que esse grande homem, esse herói, esse semideus, sofre de uma doença de pele que o devora, o “purigo"? - Mas há mais, Sr. Duque - continuou o ministro da Polícia. - Temos quase a certeza de que dentro de pouco tempo o usurpador estará louco. ------------ ro — Nebun? — Nebun de legat: mintea îi slabeste, uneori plânge cu lacrimi fierbinti, sau râde în hohote; alteori sta ceasuri întregi pe tarm, zvârlind pietre în apa, iar când piatra a facut cinci-sase rotocoale, pare tot asa de multumit ca si cum ar fi câstigat un alt Marengo sau un alt Austerlitz. Acestea, veti recunoaste, sunt semne de nebunie. en "Insane?" "Raving mad; his head becomes weaker. Sometimes he weeps bitterly, sometimes laughs boisterously, at other time he passes hours on the seashore, flinging stones in the water and when the flint makes `duck-and-drake' five or six times, he appears as delighted as if he had gained another Marengo or Austerlitz. Now, you must agree that these are indubitable symptoms of insanity." fr — Fou ? — Fou à lier : sa tête s’affaiblit, tantôt il pleure à chaudes larmes, tantôt il rit à gorge déployée ; d’autres fois, il passe des heures sur le rivage à jeter des cailloux dans l’eau, et lorsque le caillou a fait cinq ou six ricochets, il paraît aussi satisfait que s’il avait gagné un autre Marengo ou un nouvel Austerlitz. Voilà, vous en conviendrez, des signes de folie. de »Ein Narr?« »Ein Narr, den man in Banden halten muß. Sein Kopf wird schon schwach. Bald weint er heiße Tränen, bald lacht er aus voller Kehle; ein anderes Mal beschäftigt er sich stundenlang damit, vom Ufer aus Kieselsteine ins Wasser zu werfen, und wenn der Stein fünf- bis sechsmal aufgeprallt ist, scheint er so vergnügt, als hätte er ein zweites Marengo oder ein neues Austerlitz gewonnen. Sie werden zugeben, daß das Anzeichen von Narrheit sind.« it "Pazzo?" "Pazzo da legare. La sua testa s'indebolisce. Ora piange calde lacrime ora ride a gola aperta; altre volte passa delle ore intere sulla riva a gettar sassi nell'acqua e quando il sasso ha fatto cinque o sei balzi, sembra così contento come se avesse vinto un'altra Marengo, o una nuova Austerlitz. Ecco, voi ne converrete, questi son segni di pazzia." es -¿Loco? -De remate: su cabeza se debilita. Tan pronto llora a mares como ríe a carcajadas. Otras veces se pasa las horas muertas arrojando al agua piedrecitas, y al verlas rebotar en la superficie se queda tan satisfecho como si hubiera ganado otro Marengo a otro Austerlitz. No me negaréis que éstos son síntomas de locura. pt - Louco? - Doido varrido. A sua cabeça enfraquece; tão depressa se desfaz em lágrimas como ri a bandeiras despregadas. Outras vezes passa horas à beira-mar a lançar seixos na àgua, e quando o seixo faz cinco ou seis ricochetes parece tão satisfeito como se tivesse ganho um outro Marengo ou um novo Austerlitz. Decerto concordam que se trata de sinais de loucura. ------------ ro — Sau de întelepciune, domnule baron, sau de întelepciune, glasui Ludovic al XVIII-lea râzând. Marii capitani ai antichitatii se distrau zvâr- 6 Duci mere la casa bunicului 7 Frumoasa, nespus de frumoasa lind pietre în mare. Vezi-l pe Plutarh în viata lui Scipio Africanul. en "Or of wisdom, my dear baron — or of wisdom," said Louis XVIII., laughing; "the greatest captains of antiquity amused themselves by casting pebbles into the ocean — see Plutarch's life of Scipio Africanus." fr — Ou de sagesse, Monsieur le baron, ou de sagesse, dit Louis XVIII en riant : c’était en jetant des cailloux à la mer que se récréaient les grands capitaines de l’antiquité ; voyez Plutarque, à la vie de Scipion l’Africain. de »Oder von Weisheit, Herr Baron, oder von Weisheit«, versetzte Ludwig XVIII. lächelnd. »Schon die großen Heerführer des Altertums ergötzten sich damit, daß sie Kieselsteine ins Meer warfen. Sehen Sie nach bei Plutarch im ›Leben des Scipio Africanus‹. it "O di saggezza, signor barone, o di saggezza" disse ridendo Luigi Diciottesimo. "I grandi capitani dell'antichità si divertivano anche a gettare sassi in mare. Vedete Plutarco nella vita di Scipione Africano. es -O de sobrado juicio, señor barón -dijo Luis XVIII riendo-; arrojando piedrecitas a la mar se solazaban los grandes capitanes del tiempo antiguo. Leed si no en Plutarco la vida de Escipión el Africano. pt - Ou de sensatez, Sr. Barão, ou de sensatez - observou Luís XVIII rindo. - Era atirando seixos ao mar que se entretinham os grandes capitães da Antiguidade. Vejam Plutarco, na vida de Cipião-o-Africano. ------------ ro Domnul de Blacas ramase visator fata de nepasarea ambilor. Villefort, care nu voise sa-i spuna totul, pentru a rapi altcineva întregul beneficiu al secretului sau, îi spusese totusi destul ca sa-l nelinisteasca grav. — Haide, haide, Dandré, spuse Ludovic al XVIII-lea, Blacas nu-i convins înca. Treci la convertirea uzurpatorului. en M. de Blacas pondered deeply between the confident monarch and the truthful minister. Villefort, who did not choose to reveal the whole secret, lest another should reap all the benefit of the disclosure, had yet communicated enough to cause him the greatest uneasiness. "Well, well, Dandre," said Louis XVIII., "Blacas is not yet convinced; let us proceed, therefore, to the usurper's conversion." fr M. de Blacas demeura rêveur entre ces deux insouciances. Villefort, qui n’avait pas voulu tout lui dire pour qu’un autre ne lui enlevât point le bénéfice tout entier de son secret, lui en avait dit assez cependant pour lui donner de graves inquiétudes. — Allons, allons, Dandré, dit Louis XVIII, Blacas n’est point encore convaincu ; passez à la conversion de l’usurpateur. de A la vista de estos dos hombres tan tranquilos, el señor de Blacas vaciló unos instantes; porque Villefort no había querido decirle todo lo que sabía, sino lo que bastaba a alarmarle, para no perder todo el valor de su secreto. -Vamos, vamos, Dandré -dijo Luis XVIII-, Blacas aún no está convencido. Contadle la conversión del usurpador. it es pt O Sr. de Blacas ficou pensativo entre as duas hipóteses. Villefort, que lhe não quisera dizer tudo para que o outro não lhe roubasse o lucro completo do seu segredo, dissera-lhe no entanto o suficiente para lhe dar graves inquietações. - Vamos, vamos, Dandré - insistiu Luís XVIII. - Blacas ainda não está convencido. Passe à conversão do usurpador. ------------ ro Ministrul politiei se înclina. — Convertirea uzurpatorului? murmura ducele, uitându-se la rege si la Dandré, care alternau ca doi pastori din Virgiliu. Uzurpatorul e convertit? — Absolut, scumpul meu duce, la bunele principii. Explica-i, baroane. en The minister of police bowed. "The usurper's conversion!" murmured the duke, looking at the king and Dandre, who spoke alternately, like Virgil's shepherds. "The usurper converted!" "Decidedly, my dear duke." "In what way converted?" "To good principles. Tell him all about it, baron." fr Le ministre de la police s’inclina. — Conversion de l’usurpateur ! murmura le duc, regardant le roi et Dandré, qui alternaient comme deux bergers de Virgile. L’usurpateur est-il converti ? — Absolument, mon cher duc. — Aux bons principes ; expliquez cela, baron. de it es El ministro de policía se inclinó. -¿Conversión del usurpador? -murmuró el conde mirando al rey y a Dandré-. ¿El usurpador se ha convertido? -Del todo, querido conde. -Pero ¿a qué? -A los buenos principios. Vamos, explicádselo, barón. pt O ministro da Polícia inclinou-se. - A conversão do usurpador! - murmurou o duque, olhando o rei e Dandré, que alternavam como dois pastores de Virgílio. - O usurpador converteu-se? - Absolutamente, meu caro duque. - Aos bons princípios? Explique isso, barão. ------------ ro — Iata ce este, domnule duce, spuse ministrul cu cea mai mare seriozitate. De curând Napoleon si-a trecut oamenii în revista, si deoarece doi sau trei dintre racanii lui batrâni, cum îi numeste el, manifestau dorinta de a se înapoia în Franta, el le-a dat libertate, îndemnându-i sa-l serveasca pe regele lor bun. Acestea au fost propriile lui cuvinte, domnule duce, ti-o spun cu certitudine. en "Why, this is the way of it," said the minister, with the gravest air in the world: "Napoleon lately had a review, and as two or three of his old veterans expressed a desire to return to France, he gave them their dismissal, and exhorted them to `serve the good king.' These were his own words, of that I am certain." fr — Voici ce que c’est, monsieur le duc, dit le ministre avec le plus grand sérieux du monde : dernièrement Napoléon a passé une revue, et comme deux ou trois de ses vieux grognards, comme il les appelle, manifestaient le désir de revenir en France, il leur a donné leur congé en les exhortant à servir leur bon roi ; ce furent ses propres paroles, monsieur le duc, j’en ai la certitude. de it es -Escuchad, pues... -dijo el ministro con mucha gravedad-. Hace unos días, ha pasado Napoleón una revista, en que dos o tres de sus viejos gruñones, como él los llama, manifestaron deseos de volver a Francia, en lo que consintió exhortándoles a servir a su buen rey. Tales fueron sus propias palabras, señor conde, lo sé de buena tinta. pt - Aqui tem o que aconteceu, Sr. Duque - principiou o ministro com a maior seriedade do mundo. - Ultimamente, Napoleão passou uma revista e como dois ou três dos seus velhos súditos, como lhes chama, manifestassem vontade de regressar a França, autorizou-os e exortou-os a servir o seu bom rei. Foram estas as suas próprias palavras, Sr. Duque, garanto-lhe. ------------ ro — Ei, Blacas, ce spui? glasui triumfator regele, încetând o clipa cercetarea voluminosului tom deschis în fata sa. — Spun, sire, ca ori domnul ministru al politiei, ori noi ne înselam. Dar, pentru ca e cu neputinta ca ministrul politiei sa se însele, deoarece el are în paza siguranta si onoarea Maiestatii voastre, probabil ca gresesc eu. Totusi, sire, în locul Maiestatii voastre, as vrea sa cercetez persoana despre care i-am vorbit. Voi starui chiar ca Maiestatea voastra sa-i faca onoarea aceasta. en "Well, Blacas, what think you of this?" inquired the king triumphantly, and pausing for a moment from the voluminous scholiast before him. "I say, sire, that the minister of police is greatly deceived or I am; and as it is impossible it can be the minister of police as he has the guardianship of the safety and honor of your majesty, it is probable that I am in error. However, sire, if I might advise, your majesty will interrogate the person of whom I spoke to you, and I will urge your majesty to do him this honor." fr — Eh bien ! Blacas, qu’en pensez-vous ? dit le roi triomphant, en cessant un instant de compulser le scoliaste volumineux ouvert devant lui. — Je dis, sire, que M. le ministre de la police ou moi nous nous trompons ; mais comme il est impossible que ce soit le ministre de la police, puisqu’il a en garde le salut et l’honneur de Votre Majesté, il est probable que c’est moi qui fais erreur. Cependant, sire, à la place de Votre Majesté, je voudrais interroger la personne dont je lui ai parlé ; j’insisterai même pour que Votre Majesté lui fasse cet honneur. de Also, was denken Sie nun darüber, Blacas?« fragte der König, indem er einen Augenblick in seiner Beschäftigung innehielt. »Sire, ich sage, daß entweder der Polizeiminister oder ich mich irre. Da sich aber der Polizeiminister unmöglich irren kann, da er die Sicherheit und die Ehre Eurer Majestät zu bewachen hat, so ist es wahrscheinlich, daß ich mich im Irrtum befinde. An Eurer Majestät Stelle aber würde ich die Person fragen, von der ich gesprochen habe, ja ich bitte sogar inständig, Eure Majestät wollten ihr diese Ehre erweisen.« it Ebbene Blacas, che ne pensate voi?" disse il Re, sospendendo un istante di consultare il voluminoso libro scolastico che teneva aperto innanzi a sé. "Dico, Sire, che il Ministro di polizia o io ci sbagliamo. Ma siccome e impossibile che sia il Ministro di polizia, poiché ha in custodia l'onore e la salute di Vostra Maestà, è probabile che sia io in errore. Ciononostante Sire, al posto di Vostra Maestà vorrei interrogare la persona cui ordina; di vigilare la contrada del sud, e che giunse per la posta a dirmi: un gran pericolo minaccia il Re. Ecco perché bramerei che Vostra Maestà facesse questo onore." es -Y ahora, Blacas, ¿qué diréis? -exclamó el triunfante monarca dejando de compulsar el volumen que tenía abierto delante de él. -Digo, señor, que o el ministro de policía o yo nos equivocamos; peso como es imposible que el equivocado sea él, que tiene el cargo de velar por Vuestra Majestad, es más probable que yo lo sea. No obstante, señor, yo en lugar vuestro interrogaría por mí mismo a la persona que aludo; y por mi parte insistiré en que siga Vuestra Majestad este consejo. pt - Então, Blacas, que me diz a isto? - perguntou o rei, triunfante, deixando por um instante de compulsar o calhamaço aberto diante de si. - Digo, Sire, que ou o Sr. Ministro da Polícia ou eu estamos enganados. Mas como é impossível que seja o ministro da Polícia, que tem à sua guarda a vida e a honra de Vossa Majestade, é provável que o erro seja meu. No entanto, Sire, no lugar de Vossa Majestade gostaria de interrogar a pessoa de quem lhe falei. Insisto até em que Vossa Majestade lhe conceda essa honra. ------------ ro — Cu placere, duce, voi primi pe oricine vei vrea sub auspiciile dumitale; dar vreau sa-l primesc cu armele în mâna. Domnule ministru, ai un raport mai recent decât acesta, caci el poarta data de 20 februarie si suntem în 3 martie? en "Most willingly, duke; under your auspices I will receive any person you please, but you must not expect me to be too confiding. Baron, have you any report more recent than this dated the 20th February. — this is the 4th of March?" fr — Volontiers, duc, sous vos auspices je recevrai qui vous voudrez ; mais je veux le recevoir les armes en main. Monsieur le ministre, avez-vous un rapport plus récent que celui-ci ? car celui-ci a déjà la date du 20 février, et nous sommes au 3 mars ! de »Recht gern, Graf, auf Ihre Empfehlung hin empfange ich, wen Sie wollen. Doch will ich ihn empfangen mit den Waffen in der Hand. Herr Minister, haben Sie noch einen neueren Bericht als diesen hier? Denn dieser datiert vom zwanzigsten Februar, und heute haben wir den dritten März.« it "Volentieri, conte, sotto i vostri auspici riceverò chi vorrete: ma voglio riceverlo colle armi alla mano. Signor ministro, avete un rapporto più recente di questo? Perché questo porta la data del 20 febbraio e noi siano al 4 di marzo." es -Enhorabuena, conde. Presentádmelo y lo recibiré; pero con las armas en la mano. Señor ministro, ¿tenéis algún parte de fecha más moderna que éste, que es del 20 de febrero y estamos a 3 de marzo? pt - Com muito prazer, duque. Sob os seus auspícios, receberei quem o senhor quiser. Mas quero recebê-lo de armas na mão. Sr. Ministro, não tem um relatório mais recente do que este? Este tem já a data de 20 de Fevereiro e estamos em 3 de Março! ------------ ro — Nu, sire, dar astept unul din ora în ora. Sunt plecat de astazi dimineata si poate ca, în lipsa mea, a sosit. — Du-te la prefectura, iar daca nu e, atunci, atunci, continua Ludovic al XVIII-lea râzând, fabrica unul. Nu e asa ca lucrul se obisnuieste? en "No, sire, but I am hourly expecting one; it may have arrived since I left my office." "Go thither, and if there be none — well, well," continued Louis XVIII., "make one; that is the usual way, is it not?" and the king laughed facetiously. fr — Non, sire, mais j’en attendais un d’heure en heure. Je suis sorti depuis le matin, et peut-être depuis mon absence est-il arrivé. — Allez à la préfecture, et s’il n’y en a pas, eh bien, eh bien, continua en riant Louis XVIII, faites-en un ; n’est-ce pas ainsi que cela se pratique ? de »Nein, Sire. Aber ich erwarte einen mit jeder Stunde. Ich ging schon frühzeitig aus, und vielleicht ist er während meiner Abwesenheit eingelaufen.« »Gehen Sie auf die Präfektur; liegt dort einer, so bringen Sie ihn, ist keiner gekommen«, fuhr Ludwig XVIII. lächelnd fort, »wohlan, so machen Sie einen. Nicht wahr, so pflegt man es zu tun?« it "No, Sire, ma io ne attendo uno da un'ora all'altra. Sono uscito da questa mattina e in mia assenza può esser giunto..." "Andate alla prefettura, e se ce n'è uno portatelo, se poi non c'è..." "Ebbene?" "Ebbene" continuò ridendo Luigi Diciottesimo, "se non c'è, fatene uno. Non è forse così che si pratica?" es -No, señor; pero lo estaba esperando de un momento a otro, cuando salí esta mañana, y es posible que haya llegado durante mi ausencia. -Id, pues, a la prefectura, y si no ha llegado..., ejem..., ejem... -dijo riendo Luis XVIII-, inventad uno. ¿Sería la primera vez...? ¿Eh? pt - Não, Sire, mas espero um de um momento para o outro. Saí de manhã e talvez tenha chegado na minha ausência. - Vá à Prefeituria e se não tiver chegado... bom - continuou, rindo, Luís XVIII --, faça um. Não é assim que resolve o problema? ------------ ro — O, sire, glasui ministrul. În privinta aceasta, slava Domnului, nu e nevoie sa se nascoceasca nimic. Fiecare zi acopera birourile noastre cu denunturile cele mai amanuntite care provin de la o multime de nenorociti, ce nadajduiesc un dram de recunostinta pentru serviciile pe care nu le fac, dar pe care ar vrea sa le faca. Bat câmpii si nadajduiesc ca într-o zi, vreo întâmplare neasteptata va da prezicerilor lor aparenta unei realitati. en "Oh, sire," replied the minister, "we have no occasion to invent any; every day our desks are loaded with most circumstantial denunciations, coming from hosts of people who hope for some return for services which they seek to render, but cannot; they trust to fortune, and rely upon some unexpected event in some way to justify their predictions." fr — Oh ! sire ! dit le ministre, Dieu merci, sous ce rapport, il n’est besoin de rien inventer ; chaque jour encombre nos bureaux des dénonciations les plus circonstanciées, lesquelles proviennent d’une foule de pauvres hères qui espèrent un peu de reconnaissance pour des services qu’ils ne rendent pas, mais qu’ils voudraient rendre. Ils placent sur le hasard, et ils espèrent qu’un jour quelque événement inattendu donnera une espèce de réalité à leurs prédictions. de »Oh, Sire!« entgegnete der Minister. »Gott sei’s gedankt, in dieser Hinsicht ist es nicht nötig, etwas zu erdichten; jeden Tag überhäuft man unsere Amtszimmer mit ellenlangen Anzeigen, die von einer Menge armer Tröpfe herkommen, welche sich eine kleine Erkenntlichkeit für die Dienste erhoffen, die sie nicht leisten, aber gern leisten möchten. Sie rechnen auf den Zufall und hoffen, daß irgendein unerwartetes Ereignis ihren Voraussagen eine Art Wirklichkeit verleihen werde.« it "Oh, Sire" disse il ministro, "grazie a Dio sotto questo rapporto non c'è bisogno d'inventare niente. Ogni giorno i nostri uffici sono ingombri di una quantità di denunzie circostanziate, che pervengono da una folla di poveri diavoli che sperano un poco di riconoscenza per i servizi che essi non rendono, ma che vorrebbero rendere. Essi giocano d'azzardo, e sperano che un giorno un qualche inatteso avvenimento venga a dare una specie di realtà alle loro predizioni." es -¡Oh, señor! --dijo el ministro-, a Dios gracias, nada hay que inventar en cuanto a eso; porque todos los días nos llueven denuncias, y muy detalladas, de infelices que creen hacer un servicio y esperan que se les pague. La mayor parte ven visiones; pero esperan que la casualidad las convierta hoy o mañana en realidad. pt - Oh, Sire! - protestou o ministro. - Graças a Deus, quanto a esse relatório não é preciso inventar nada. Todos os dias as nossas repartições se enchem com as denúncias mais circunstanciadas, provenientes de uma multidão de pobres diabos que esperam um pouco de reconhecimento por serviços que não prestam, mas que desejariam prestar. Confiam no acaso e esperam que um dia qualquer acontecimento inesperado dê uma espécie de realidade às suas predições. ------------ ro — Bun, du-te, domnule, spuse Ludovic al XVIII-lea, si gândeste-te ca te astept. — Nu întârzii decât numai cât e necesar sa ma duc si sa vin, sire. În zece minute sunt înapoi. — Iar eu, sire, spuse domnul de Blacas, ma duc sa-l caut pe mesagerul meu. en "Well, sir, go"; said Louis XVIII., "and remember that I am waiting for you." "I will but go and return, sire; I shall be back in ten minutes." "And I, sire," said M. de Blacas, "will go and find my messenger." fr — C’est bien ; allez, Monsieur, dit Louis XVIII, et songez que je vous attends. — Je ne fais qu’aller et venir, sire ; dans dix minutes je suis de retour. — Et moi, sire, dit M. de Blacas, je vais chercher mon messager. de »Gut, nun gehen Sie, mein Herr«, sagte Ludwig XVIII., »und denken Sie daran, daß ich Sie erwarte.« »Ich will nur gehen, um wiederzukommen, Sire, in zehn Minuten bin ich zurück.« »Und ich, Sire«, sagte Blacas, »will meinen Gewährsmann holen, der von weit her kommt, um Eurer Majestät eine wichtige Nachricht zu überbringen. it "Va bene, andate, signore" disse Luigi Diciottesimo, "e pensate che io vi aspetto." "Non faccio che andare e tornare, Sire, fra dieci minuti sarò ai vostri comandi." "Ed io, Sire" disse Blacas, "vado a cercare il mio messaggero che ha fatto 220 leghe in 3 giorni." es -Está bien, id, y tened en cuenta que os espero -dijo el rey Luis XVIII. -No haré sino ir y volver. Antes de diez minutos estoy de vuelta. -Yo, señor, voy en busca de mi mensajero -dijo el señor de Blacas. pt - Pois sim. V , senhor - disse Luís XVIII --, e lembre-se de que o espero. - Irei num pé e voltarei noutro, Sire. Dentro de dez minutos estarei de volta. - E eu, Sire - disse o Sr. de Blacas --, vou buscar o meu mensageiro. ------------ ro — Ia stai, ia stai, glasui Ludovic al XVIII-lea. Blacas, trebuie sa-ti schimbi armele. Îti voi da un vultur cu aripile desfacute, tinând în gheare o prada care încearca zadarnic sa-i scape, cu deviza: Tenax8 . — Sire, ascult, spuse domnul de Blacas, înfrângându-si cu greu nerabdarea. en "Wait, sir, wait," said Louis XVIII. "Really, M. de Blacas, I must change your armorial bearings; I will give you an eagle with outstretched wings, holding in its claws a prey which tries in vain to escape, and bearing this device — Tenax." "Sire, I listen," said De Blacas, biting his nails with impatience. fr — Attendez donc, attendez donc, dit Louis XVIII. En vérité, Blacas, il faut que je vous change vos armes ; je vous donnerai un aigle aux ailes déployées, tenant entre ses serres une proie qui essaye vainement de lui échapper, avec cette devise : Tenax. — Sire, j’écoute, dit M. de Blacas, se rongeant les poings d’impatience. de -Aguardad, aguardad un instante -respondió Luis XVIII-. A decir verdad, conde, debo cambiaros las armas del escudo: pondréis desde ahora un águila volando con una presa entre sus garras que pugna en vano por escapársele, y esta divisa: Tenax. -Ya escucho, señor-dijo impaciente el señor de Blacas. it - Espere, espere! - atalhou Luís XVIII. - Na verdade, Blacas, parece-me que devo modificar as suas armas: dar-lhe-ei uma águia de asas abertas segurando nas garras uma presa que procura inutilmente escapar-lhe, com esta divisa: “Tenax". - Sire, sou todo ouvidos - disse o Sr. de Blacas, que mal continha a sua impaciência. es pt ------------ ro — As vrea sa te consult asupra pasajului acesta: Molli fugiens anhelitu9; stii, e vorba de cerbul care fuge din fata lupului. Nu esti vânator si mare doborâtor de lupi? Cum gasesti titlul acesta dublu de molli anhelitu? — Admirabil, sire. Dar mesagerul meu este asemeni cerbului despre care vorbiti, caci a facut 220 leghe cu trasura, si aceasta abia în trei zile. en "I wish to consult you on this passage, `Molli fugiens anhelitu,' you know it refers to a stag flying from a wolf. Are you not a sportsman and a great wolf-hunter? Well, then, what do you think of the molli anhelitu?" "Admirable, sire; but my messenger is like the stag you refer to, for he has posted two hundred and twenty leagues in scarcely three days." fr — Je voudrais vous consulter sur ce passage : Molli fugiens anhelitu ; vous savez, il s’agit du cerf qui fuit devant le loup. N’êtes-vous pas chasseur et grand louvetier ? Comment trouvez-vous, à ce double titre, le molli anhelitu ? — Admirable, sire ; mais mon messager est comme le cerf dont vous parlez, car il vient de faire 220 lieues en poste, et cela en trois jours à peine. de it es -Quería consultaros sobre este pasaje: Molli fugies anhelitu..., ya sabéis..., se trata del ciervo que huye del lobo. ¿No sois cazador, y de lobos? Entonces, ¿qué os parece el molli anhelitu? -¡Admirable, señor!, pero mi hombre es como el ciervo de que habláis. En tres días escasos ha recorrido doscientas veinte leguas, en silla de posta. pt - Gostaria de consultá-lo acerca desta passagem: “Molli fugiens anhelitu”. Como sabe, trata-se de um veado que foge diante de um lobo. O senhor não é caçador e monteiro-mor? Que lhe parece, a esse duplo titulo, o “molli anhelitu". - Admirável, Sire. Mas o meu mensageiro é como o veado de que Vossa Majestade fala, pois acaba de percorrer 220 léguas em posta, e isso apenas em três dias. ------------ ro — Pacat de osteneala si de framântare, scumpul meu duce, când noi avem telegraful caruia nu-i trebuie decât 3-4 ore, fara ca rasuflarea lui sa sufere câtusi de putin. — O, sire, îl rasplatiti rau pe bietul tânar care vine asa de departe si cu atâta înflacarare, pentru a comunica Maiestatii voastre o înstiintare folositoare. Va implor sa-l primiti bine, macar pentru domnul de Salvieux, care mi-l recomanda. en "Which is undergoing great fatigue and anxiety, my dear duke, when we have a telegraph which transmits messages in three or four hours, and that without getting in the least out of breath." "Ah, sire, you recompense but badly this poor young man, who has come so far, and with so much ardor, to give your majesty useful information. If only for the sake of M. de Salvieux, who recommends him to me, I entreat your majesty to receive him graciously." fr — C’est prendre bien de la fatigue et bien du souci, mon cher duc, quand nous avons le télégraphe qui ne met que trois ou quatre heures, et cela sans que son haleine en souffre le moins du monde. — Ah ! sire, vous récompensez bien mal ce pauvre jeune homme qui arrive de si loin et avec tant d’ardeur pour donner à Votre Majesté un avis utile ; ne fût-ce que pour M. de Salvieux, qui me le recommande, recevez-le bien, je vous en supplie. de Ich bitte, ihn gütig zu empfangen, geschehe es auch nur wegen Herrn von Salvieux, der ihn mir empfohlen hat.« it "É bene prendersi della fatica e dell'incomodo, mio caro conte, quando abbiamo i telegrafi che c'impiegano tre o quattro ore, e ciò senza che il proprio fiato ne soffra minimamente...?" "Ah, Sire, voi ricompensate ben male questo povero giovane che giunge così di lontano e con tanto ardore per recare un utile avviso a Vostra Maestà! Non fosse che per il conte de Servieux che me lo raccomanda, vi supplico di riceverlo bene." es -Buena tontería, cuando el telégrafo sin cansarse nada gasta tres o cuatro horas solamente. -¡Ah, señor!, qué mal pagáis a ese pobre joven, que viene tan apresurado a dar a Vuestra Majestad un aviso útil. Aunque no sea sino por el señor de Salvieux que me lo recomienda, os ruego que le recibáis bien. pt - Já é vontade de apanhar uma estafa e uma carga de preocupações, meu caro duque, quando temos o telégrafo que não gasta mais de três ou quatro horas, e isso sem que o seu fôlego se altere em absolutamente nada. - Ah, Sire, recompensa muito mal esse pobre rapaz que vem de tão longe e com tanto ardor para dar a Vossa Majestade um aviso útil. Quanto mais não seja em atenção para com o Sr. de Salvieux, que mo recomenda, recebei-o bem, suplico-vos. ------------ ro — Domnul de Salvieux, sambelanul fratelui meu? — El. — Într-adevar se afla la Marsilia? — De acolo îmi scrie. — Îti pomeneste si el ceva despre conspiratia aceasta? — Nu, dar mi-l recomanda pe domnul de Villefort si ma însarcineaza sa-l introduc la Maiestatea voastra. — Domnul de Villefort? exclama regele; mesagerul se numeste domnul de Villefort? en "M. de Salvieux, my brother's chamberlain?" "Yes, sire." "He is at Marseilles." "And writes me thence." "Does he speak to you of this conspiracy?" "No; but strongly recommends M. de Villefort, and begs me to present him to your majesty." "M. de Villefort!" cried the king, "is the messenger's name M. de Villefort?" fr — M. de Salvieux, le chambellan de mon frère ? — Lui-même. — En effet, il est à Marseille. — C’est de là qu’il m’écrit. — Vous parle-t-il donc aussi de cette conspiration ? — Non, mais il me recommande M. de Villefort, et me charge de l’introduire près de Votre Majesté. — M. de Villefort ? s’écria le roi ; ce messager s’appelle-t-il donc M. de Villefort ? de »Herr von Salvieux, der Kammerherr meines Bruders?« it "De Servieux, il ciambellano di mio fratello?" "Egli stesso, che ora si trova a Marsiglia." "Ed è di là che mi scrive?" "Sì, Maestà." "Vi parla anche lui di questa cospirazione?" "No, ma mi raccomanda il signor Villefort e m'incarica d'introdurlo presso Vostra Maestà." es -¿El señor de Salvieux, el chambelán de mi hermano? pt - O Sr. de Salvieux, o camareiro do meu irmão? - O próprio. - Com efeito, ele está em Marselha. - É de lá que me escreve. - Fala-lhe também dessa conspiração? - Não, mas recomenda-me o Sr. de Villefort e encarrega-me de o introduzir junto de Vossa Majestade. - Sr. de Villefort? - sobressaltou-se o rei. - Esse mensageiro chama-se Sr. de Villefort? ------------ ro — Da, sire. — Si vine din Marsilia? — În persoana. — De ce nu mi-ai spus numele lui numaidecât? relua regele tradând pe figura sa un început de îngrijorare. — Sire, îmi închipuiam ca numele acesta este necunoscut Maiestatii voastre. — Nu, nu, Blacas. E un tânar serios, inteligent si mai cu seama ambitios; si, la naiba, cunosti din auzite numele tatalui sau. en "Yes, sire." "And he comes from Marseilles?" "In person." "Why did you not mention his name at once?" replied the king, betraying some uneasiness. "Sire, I thought his name was unknown to your majesty." "No, no, Blacas; he is a man of strong and elevated understanding, ambitious, too, and, pardieu, you know his father's name!" fr — Oui, sire. — Et c’est lui qui vient de Marseille ? — En personne. — Que ne me disiez-vous son nom tout de suite ! reprit le roi en laissant percer sur son visage un commencement d’inquiétude. — Sire, je croyais ce nom inconnu de Votre Majesté. — Non pas, non pas, Blacas ; c’est un esprit sérieux, élevé, ambitieux surtout ; et, pardieu, vous connaissez de nom son père. de »Derselbe.« »Ja wirklich, ich erinnere mich, er ist in Marseille.« »Von dort aus hat er mir geschrieben.« »Spricht er ebenfalls von dieser Verschwörung?« »Nein, aber er empfiehlt mir Herrn von Villefort und bittet mich, ihn bei Eurer Majestät einzuführen.« »Herr von Villefort?« rief der König. »Warum haben Sie mir seinen Namen nicht sogleich genannt?« fuhr er fort, und eine Unruhe machte sich in seinem Angesicht bemerkbar. »Sire, ich dachte, dieser Name wäre Eurer Majestät unbekannt.« »Nein, o nein, mein lieber Blacas! Er ist ein ehrgeiziger Geist, gebildet und ernst. Ha, bei Gott! Sie kennen doch dem Namen nach seinen Vater – Noirtier?« it "Villefort!" esclamò il Re, "e perché non me lo avete detto subito" soggiunse lasciando scorgere sul suo viso un principio d'inquietudine. "Sire, credevo che questo nome fosse sconosciuto a Vostra Maestà." "No, no davvero, mio caro Blacas, egli è uno spirito serio, elevato, e soprattutto ambizioso. es -El mismo. -Está efectivamente en Marsella. -Desde allí me ha escrito, -¿Os habla también de esa conspiración? -No; pero me recomienda al señor de Villefort, encargándome que le traiga a la presencia de Vuestra Majestad. -¡El señor de Villefort! -exclamó el rey-. ¿Ese mensajero es el señor de Villefort? -Sí, señor. -¿Y es el que viene de Marsella? -En persona. -¿Por qué no me dijisteis su nombre desde un principio? -exclamó el rey, cuyo semblante reflejó de repente cierto aire de inquietud. -Creía que os era desconocido. -No, no, Blacas; es un hombre de talento, de miras elevadas y sobre todo ambicioso. Me parece que vos conocéis de nombre a su padre. pt - Chama, sire. - E é ele que vem de Marselha? - Em pessoa. - Porque não me disse imediatamente o seu nome? - inquiriu o rei, deixando transparecer no rosto um princípio de inquietação. - Sire, julgava esse nome desconhecido de Vossa Majestade. - De modo nenhum, de modo nenhum, Blacas. Trata-se de um espírito sério, elevado, sobretudo ambicioso. E, evidentemente, você conhece de nome o pai dele. ------------ ro — Tatal sau? — Da, Noirtier. — Noirtier girondinul? Noirtier senatorul? — Da, exact. — Si Maiestatea voastra se foloseste de fiul unui astfel de om? — Blacas, dragul meu, nu întelegi nimic. Ti-am spus ca Villefort e ambitios. Ca sa ajunga cineva, Villefort va sacrifica totul, chiar pe parintele sau. en "His father?" "Yes, Noirtier." "Noirtier the Girondin? — Noirtier the senator?" "He himself." "And your majesty has employed the son of such a man?" "Blacas, my friend, you have but limited comprehension. I told you Villefort was ambitious, and to attain this ambition Villefort would sacrifice everything, even his father." fr — Son père ? — Oui, Noirtier. — Noirtier le girondin ? Noirtier le sénateur ? — Oui, justement. — Et Votre Majesté a employé le fils d’un pareil homme ? — Blacas, mon ami, vous n’y entendez rien ; je vous ai dit que Villefort était ambitieux : pour arriver, Villefort sacrifiera tout, même son père. de »Noirtier, den Girondisten? Noirtier, den Senator?« »Ja, denselben.« »Und Eure Majestät haben den Sohn eines solchen Mannes angestellt?« »Mein lieber Graf, ich habe Ihnen gesagt, daß Villefort ehrgeizig ist; um hochzukommen, wird Villefort alles, sogar seinen Vater opfern.« it Eh, perbacco! Voi conoscerete il nome di suo padre, Noirtier." "Noirtier, il girondino? Noirtier il senatore?" "Precisamente." "E Vostra Maestà ha impiegato il figlio di un tal uomo?" "Mio caro conte, vi ho già detto che Villefort è ambizioso e, per innalzarsi, Villefort sacrificherà tutto... anche suo padre." es -¿A su padre? -Sí, a Noirtier. -¿Noirtier, el girondino? ¿Noirtier, el senador? -Exacto. -¡Y Vuestra Majestad emplea al hijo de semejante hombre! -Blacas, amigo mío, vos no sabéis vivir. ¿No os dije que Villefort es ambicioso? Por medrar sacrificará hasta a su padre. pt - O pai dele? - Sim, Noirtier. - Noirtier, o girondino? Noirtier, o senador? - Exatamente. - E Vossa Majestade empregou o filho de semelhante homem? - Blacas, meu amigo, você não percebe nada disto. Já lhe disse que Villefort era ambicioso. Para levar a água ao seu moinho, Villefort sacrificará tudo, mesmo o pai. ------------ ro — În cazul acesta, sire, sa-l introduc? — Imediat, duce. Unde e? — Ma asteapta jos, în trasura mea. 8 Care tine tare de ceva; îndaratnic. 9 Fugind, cu respiratia taiata. — Du-te dupa el. — Alerg. en "Then, sire, may I present him?" "This instant, duke! Where is he?" "Waiting below, in my carriage." "Seek him at once." "I hasten to do so." fr — Alors, sire, je dois donc le faire entrer ? — À l’instant même, duc. Où est-il ? — Il doit m’attendre en bas dans ma voiture. — Allez me le chercher. — J’y cours. de »Ich darf ihn also eintreten lassen, Sire?« »Im Augenblick, Graf, wo ist er denn?« »Er wartet unten in meinem Wagen.« it "Allora, Sire, debbo dunque farlo entrare?" "Sull'istante, conte. Dov'è?" "Mi aspetta giù nella mia carrozza." es -Conque ¿le traigo? -En seguida, en seguida... ¿Dónde está? -Debe de esperarme abajo, en su carruaje. -Id a buscarle. -Voy en seguida. pt - Então, sire, devo mandá-lo entrar? - Imediatamente, duque. Onde está ele? - Deve esperar-me lá em baixo, na minha carruagem. - Vá buscá-lo. - Sem demora. ------------ ro Ducele iesi cu vioiciunea unui tânar; înflacararea regalismului sau sincer îi dadea 20 de ani. Ludovic al XVIII-lea ramase singur, abatându-si ochii asupra Horatiului sau întredeschis si murmurând: Justum et tenacem propositi virum10 . en The duke left the royal presence with the speed of a young man; his really sincere royalism made him youthful again. Louis XVIII. remained alone, and turning his eyes on his half-opened Horace, muttered, — "Justum et tenacem propositi virum." fr Le duc sortit avec la vivacité d’un jeune homme ; l’ardeur de son royalisme sincère lui donnait vingt ans. Louis XVIII resta seul, reportant les yeux sur son Horace entr’ouvert et murmurant : Justum et tenacem propositi virum. de Der Graf verließ eilig das Zimmer. Allein geblieben, wandte sich Ludwig XVIII. wieder seinem Horaz zu. it Il conte uscì con la vivacità di un giovanotto; l'ardore sincero per la causa regia gli dava la sveltezza dei vent'anni. Luigi Diciottesimo restò solo, riportando gli occhi sul suo Orazio mezzo aperto e mormorando "Justum et tenacem propositi virum". es El conde salió de la cámara con la rapidez de un joven, porque su sincero realismo le prestaba el ardor propio de los veinte años, y se quedó Luis XVIII solo, volviendo a hojear el libro entreabierto y murmurando: Justum et tenacem propositi virum. pt O duque saiu com a vivacidade de um rapaz; o ardor do seu realismo sincero dava-lhe vinte anos. Luís XVIII ficou só, passando os olhos pelo seu Horácio entreaberto e murmurando: “Justum et tenacem propositi virum." ------------ ro Domnul de Blacas reveni cu iuteala cu care coborâse. Dar, în anticamera, fu nevoit sa invoce autoritatea regelui. Haina prafuita a lui Villefort, vesmântul lui în care nimic nu era conform cu tinuta curtii, stârnise susceptibilitatea domnului Brezé, care fu nespus de uimit aflând pretentia tânarului de a se prezenta îmbracat astfel în fata regelui. en M. de Blacas returned as speedily as he had departed, but in the ante-chamber he was forced to appeal to the king's authority. Villefort's dusty garb, his costume, which was not of courtly cut, excited the susceptibility of M. de Breze, who was all astonishment at finding that this young man had the audacity to enter before the king in such attire. fr M. de Blacas remonta avec la même rapidité qu’il était descendu ; mais dans l’antichambre il fut forcé d’invoquer l’autorité du roi. L’habit poudreux de Villefort, son costume, où rien n’était conforme à la tenue de cour, avait excité la susceptibilité de M. de Brézé, qui fut tout étonné de trouver dans ce jeune homme la prétention de paraître ainsi vêtu devant le roi. de Herr von Blacas kehrte in kürzester Zeit mit Villefort zurück. Allein im Vorzimmer war er genötigt, die Autorität des Königs anzurufen; der staubbedeckte, ganz und gar nicht hoffähige Anzug Villeforts erregte das Bedenken des Zeremonienmeisters, der darüber ganz erstaunt war, daß sich der junge Mann vermesse, in solcher Kleidung vor dem König zu erscheinen. it Blacas rimontò con la stessa velocità con cui era disceso. Ma nell'anticamera fu costretto a invocare l'autorità del Re. L'abito polveroso di Villefort, il suo costume per niente conforme alla tenuta di corte aveva eccitato la suscettibilità del maestro di cerimonie, che fu ben meravigliato di trovare in questo giovane la pretesa di presentarsi al Re vestito in quel modo. es Con la misma rapidez volvió el señor de Blacas; pero en la antecámara se vio obligado a invocar la autoridad del rey, porque el traje empolvado y no conforme a la etiqueta de Villefort alarmó al señor de Brezé, que no comprendía cómo un hombre pudiera atreverse a presentarse al rey de aquella manera. pt O Sr. de Blacas tornou a subir com a mesma rapidez com que descera; mas na antecâmara foi obrigado a invocar a autoridade do rei. A sobrecasaca poeirenta de Villefort, todo o seu traje, onde nada estava de acordo com a apresentação de corte, ferira as suas susceptibilidades do Sr. de Brézé, que ficou espantado com a pretensão daquele jovem de aparecer assim vestido diante do rei. ------------ ro Dar ducele îndeparta toate dificultatile cu un singur cuvânt: "Ordinul Maiestatii sale"; si, în ciuda observatiilor pe care maestrul de ceremonii continua sa le faca în apararea principiului, Villefort fu introdus. Regele se afla acolo unde îl lasase ducele. Deschizând usa, Villefort se pomeni fata în fata cu el. Prima miscare a tânarului magistrat fu de a se opri. en The duke, however, overcame all difficulties with a word — his majesty's order; and, in spite of the protestations which the master of ceremonies made for the honor of his office and principles, Villefort was introduced. The king was seated in the same place where the duke had left him. On opening the door, Villefort found himself facing him, and the young magistrate's first impulse was to pause. fr Mais le duc leva toutes les difficultés avec un seul mot : ordre de Sa Majesté ; et malgré les observations que continua de faire le maître des cérémonies, pour l’honneur du principe, Villefort fut introduit. Le roi était assis à la même place où l’avait laissé le duc. En ouvrant la porte, Villefort se trouva juste en face de lui : le premier mouvement du jeune magistrat fut de s’arrêter. de Allein der Graf behob alle diese Schwierigkeiten mit einem einzigen Worte. »Befehl Seiner Majestät!« Und Villefort wurde bei dem König eingeführt. Der König saß noch auf demselben Platze, wo ihn der Graf verlassen hatte. Als die Tür aufging, befand sich Villefort gerade dem König gegenüber; der junge Beamte hielt im Gehen an. it Il conte appianò le difficoltà con le semplici parole: "Ordine di Sua Maestà" e malgrado le osservazioni che continuò a fare il maestro di cerimonie per l'onore del Principe, Villefort fu introdotto. Il Re era nello stesso posto in cui lo aveva lasciato il conte. Aprendo la porta Villefort si trovò precisamente in faccia a lui e il primo movimento del giovane magistrato fu di fermarsi. es Pero el conde allanó todos los obstáculos con esta sola frase: Por orden de Su Majestad; y a pesar de cuantas reflexiones hizo el maestro de ceremonias, penetró Villefort en la cámara regia. El rey se hallaba sentado donde le dejara Blacas, por lo que al abrir la puerta Villefort hallóse frente a frente del monarca. En el primer momento, el joven magistrado se detuvo, titubeando. pt Mas o duque arredou todas as dificuldades com uma única palavra: “Ordem de Sua Majestade." E apesar das observações que continuou a fazer o mestre de cerimônias, para honrar os princípios, Villefort foi introduzido. O rei estava sentado no mesmo lugar onde o deixara o duque. Ao abrir a porta, Villefort encontrou-se precisamente diante dele. O primeiro impulso do jovem magistrado foi deter-se. ------------ ro — Intra, domnule Villefort, glasui regele, intra. Villefort saluta si facu câtiva pasi înainte, asteptând întrebarile regelui. — Domnule Villefort, continua Ludovic al XVIII-lea, ducele de Blacas sustine ca ai ceva important sa ne spui. — Sire, domnul duce are dreptate si nadajduiesc ca si Maiestatea voastra va fi de acord. en "Come in, M. de Villefort," said the king, "come in." Villefort bowed, and advancing a few steps, waited until the king should interrogate him. "M. de Villefort," said Louis XVIII., "the Duc de Blacas assures me you have some interesting information to communicate." "Sire, the duke is right, and I believe your majesty will think it equally important." fr — Entrez, monsieur de Villefort, dit le roi, entrez. Villefort salua et fit quelques pas en avant, attendant que le roi l’interrogeât. — Monsieur de Villefort, continua Louis XVIII, voici le duc de Blacas qui prétend que vous avez quelque chose d’important à nous dire. — Sire, M. le duc a raison, et j’espère que Votre Majesté va le reconnaître elle-même. de »Treten Sie vor, Herr von Villefort«, sagte der König, »treten Sie vor.« Villefort machte eine Verbeugung, tat einige Schritte vorwärts und wartete, daß ihn der König anreden werde. »Herr von Villefort«, fuhr Ludwig XVIII. fort, »der Graf Blacas behauptet, daß Sie uns etwas Wichtiges zu sagen hätten.« »Sire, der Herr Graf hat recht, und ich hoffe, Eure Majestät werden es selber finden.« it "Entrate, signor Villefort" disse il Re, "entrate." Villefort salutò, fece qualche passo in avanti, aspettando che il Re lo interrogasse. "Signor Villefort" continuò Luigi Diciottesimo, "ecco il Conte de Blacas, che pretende abbiate qualche cosa di importante da dirci." "Sire, il signor conte ha ragione, e spero che Vostra Maestà lo riconoscerà." es -Entrad, señor de Villefort -le dijo el rey-, entrad. Saludó el sustituto adelantándose algunos pasos y esperando que le interrogaran. -Señor de Villefort -continuó Luis XVIII-, asegura el señor de Blacas que tenéis que hacernos importantes revelaciones. -Señor, el conde tiene razón, y espero que Vuestra Majestad se la dará también por su parte. pt - Entre, Sr. de Villefort, entre - disse o rei. Villefort cumprimentou, deu alguns passos em frente e esperou que o rei o interrogasse. - Sr. de Villefort - continuou Luís XVIII --, o duque de Blacas pretende que o senhor tem qualquer coisa importante a dizer-nos. - Sire, o Sr. Duque tem razão e espero que Vossa Majestade seja o primeiro a reconhecê-lo. ------------ ro — Mai întâi si în primul rând, domnule, raul este, dupa parerea dumitale, asa de mare precum vrei sa ma faci sa cred? — Sire, îl cred destul de mare, dar gratie demersului pe care l-am facut, nadajduiesc ca nu e ireparabil. en "In the first place, and before everything else, sir, is the news as bad in your opinion as I am asked to believe?" "Sire, I believe it to be most urgent, but I hope, by the speed I have used, that it is not irreparable." fr — D’abord et avant toutes choses, Monsieur, le mal est-il aussi grand, à votre avis, que l’on veut me le faire croire ? — Sire, je le crois pressant ; mais, grâce à la diligence que j’ai faite, il n’est pas irréparable, je l’espère. de »Fürs erste und vor allem, mein Herr, ist nach Ihrer Ansicht das Übel so groß, wie man mich glauben machen will?« »Sire, ich glaube, die Sache ist dringend; allein bei der Eile, mit der ich reiste, ist noch Zeit einzugreifen, wie ich hoffe.« it "Per prima cosa, il male è così grande, a vostro avviso, quanto mi si vuole far credere?" "Sire, lo credo pressante, ma, grazie alla mia diligenza, spero non sia irreparabile." es -Pero, ante todo, decidme, ¿es en vuestra opinión el mal tan grave como me lo quieren hacer creer? -Señor, yo lo creo gravísimo, pero no irreparable, merced a mis precauciones. Así lo espero. pt - Antes de mais nada, senhor, o mal é assim tão grande, na sua opnião, como me querem fazer crer? - Sire, julgo-o instante; mas graças à diligência que fiz, julgo não ser irreparável. ------------ ro — Vorbeste mai pe larg daca vrei, domnule, spuse regele, care începea sa se lase influentat de emotia ce tulburase figura domnului de Blacas si care altera glasul lui Villefort. Vorbeste si, în primul rând, începe de la început, iubesc ordinea în orice. en "Speak as fully as you please, sir," said the king, who began to give way to the emotion which had showed itself in Blacas's face and affected Villefort's voice. "Speak, sir, and pray begin at the beginning; I like order in everything." fr — Parlez longuement si vous le voulez. Monsieur, dit le roi, qui commençait à se laisser aller lui-même à l’émotion qui avait bouleversé le visage de M. de Blacas et qui altérait la voix de Villefort ; parlez, et surtout commencez par le commencement : j’aime l’ordre en toutes choses. de »Sprechen Sie ausführlich, wenn’s beliebt, mein Herr!« sagte der König, der jetzt ebenfalls anfing, unruhig zu werden. »Sprechen Sie, und vor allem alles der Reihe nach; ich liebe die Ordnung in allen Dingen.« it "Parlate quanto volete" disse il Re, che comincia va a lasciarsi prender dall'emozione che aveva alterato il viso del signor de Blacas e che alterava la voce di Villefort. "Parlate e soprattutto cominciate dal principio; io amo l'ordine in tutte le cose." es -Hablad, hablad todo lo que queráis, caballero -dijo el rey, que empezaba a contagiarse del temor del señor Blacas y del que revelaba también la voz de Villefort-; hablad y, sobre todo, comenzad por el principio, porque me gusta el orden en todas las cosas. pt - Fale à vontade, senhor - disse o rei, que começava ele próprio a ceder à emoção que perturbava o rosto do Sr. de Blacas e alterara a voz de Villefort. - Fale e sobretudo comece pelo princípio: gosto de ordem em todas as coisas. ------------ ro — Sire, spuse Villefort, voi face Maiestatii voastre un raport fidel, dar o voi ruga sa ma scuze daca tulburarea în care ma gasesc întuneca oarecum cuvintele melc. O ochire aruncata regelui, dupa introducerea aceasta insinuanta, îl asigura pe Villefort de bunavointa augustului sau auditor, încât continua: en "Sire," said Villefort, "I will render a faithful report to your majesty, but I must entreat your forgiveness if my anxiety leads to some obscurity in my language." A glance at the king after this discreet and subtle exordium, assured Villefort of the benignity of his august auditor, and he went on: — fr — Sire, dit Villefort, je ferai à Votre Majesté un rapport fidèle, mais je la prierai cependant de m’excuser si le trouble où je suis jette quelque obscurité dans mes paroles. Un coup d’œil jeté sur le roi après cet exorde insinuant assura Villefort de la bienveillance de son auguste auditeur, et il continua : de »Sire«, sagte Villefort, »ich werde Eurer Majestät einen getreuen Bericht erstatten; ich bitte jedoch, mich gnädigst zu entschuldigen, wenn ich etwa nicht ganz klar sein sollte; ich bin aufs tiefste erschüttert.« Villefort überzeugte sich nach dieser Einleitung durch einen raschen Blick auf den König von dem Wohlwollen seines hohen Zuhörers. Dann fuhr er fort: it "Sire" disse Villefort, "io farò a Vostra Maestà un rapporto fedele, ma prego frattanto di volermi scusare se, per la confusione in cui mi trovo, dovessi mettere qualche oscurità nelle mie parole." Un'occhiata gettata sul Re dopo questo esordio insinuante assicurò Villefort della benevolenza del suo augusto uditore, e continuò: es -Señor -dijo Villefort-, haré a Vuestra Majestad una relación muy fiel del asunto; pero suplicándole de paso que disculpe la oscuridad que acaso ponga en mis palabras mi presente turbación. Una mirada del rey después de este exordio insinuante, aseguró a Villefort de que se le escuchaba con benevolencia. pt - Sire - disse Villefort --, apresentarei a Vossa Majestade um relatório fiel, mas suplico-lhe me desculpe se a perturbação que me domina lançar alguma obscuridade nas minhas palavras. Uma olhadela deitada ao rei depois deste exórdio insinuante assegurou a Villefort a benevolência de seu augusto ouvinte. Continuou: ------------------------ ro — Sire, am sosit cât mai iute posibil la Paris pentru a comunica Maiestatii voastre ca am descoperit, în resortul functiilor mele, nu unul din acele comploturi vulgare si fara consecinta, asa cum se urzesc zilnic în rândurile de jos ale poporului si ale armatei, ci o conspiratie veritabila, o furtuna care ameninta chiar tronul Maiestatii voastre. en "Sire, I have come as rapidly to Paris as possible, to inform your majesty that I have discovered, in the exercise of my duties, not a commonplace and insignificant plot, such as is every day got up in the lower ranks of the people and in the army, but an actual conspiracy — a storm which menaces no less than your majesty's throne. fr — Sire, je suis arrivé le plus rapidement possible à Paris pour apprendre à Votre Majesté que j’ai découvert dans le ressort de mes fonctions, non pas un de ces complots vulgaires et sans conséquence, comme il s’en trame tous les jours dans les derniers rangs du peuple et de l’armée, mais une conspiration véritable, une tempête qui ne menace rien moins que le trône de Votre Majesté. de »Sire, ich bin so schnell wie möglich nach Paris gereist, um Eurer Majestät zu melden, daß ich in meinem Amtsbereiche ein Komplott entdeckt habe, nicht eines jener gewöhnlichen und harmlosen, wie sie täglich unter den niedrigsten Klassen des Volkes und der Armee angezettelt werden, sondern eine wirkliche Verschwörung, einen Sturm, der nichts weniger als den Thron Eurer Majestät bedroht. it "Sire, io sono giunto il più rapidamente possibile a Parigi per annunziare a Vostra Maestà che ho scoperto, con le risorse delle mie funzioni, non già uno di quei complotti volgari e senza conseguenza, come se ne tramano ogni giorno fra i ranghi del popolo e dell'esercito, ma una vera cospirazione, una tempesta che minaccia il trono di Vostra Maestà. es -Señor -continuó-, he venido a París con toda la celeridad posible, a anunciar a Vuestra Majestad que en el ejercicio de mis funciones he descubierto, no una de esas conspiraciones vulgares a insignificantes, como las que se urden todos los días, así por el ejército como por las gentes del pueblo, sino una verdadera conspiración que amenaza nada menos que al trono de Vuestra Majestad. pt - Sire, dirigi-me o mais rapidamente possível para Paris a fim de informar Vossa Majestade de que no exercício das minhas funções descobri não uma dessas conspirações vulgares e sem consequências, como as que se tramam todos os dias nas últimas camadas do povo e do Exército, mas sim uma verdadeira conspiração, uma tempestade que ameaça nada menos do que o trono de Vossa Majestade. ------------------------ ro Sire, uzurpatorul înarmeaza trei vase; si pune la cale un proiect, nechibzuit poate, dar poate si grav, oricât de nechibzuit ar fi. Cred ca, în ceasul acesta, a parasit insu- 10 Barbat drept si tenace în intentiile sale. la Elba pentru a merge, — unde? nu stiu, dar cu siguranta pentru a încerca o debarcare, fie la Neapole, fie pe coastele Toscanei, deci în Franta. Maiestatea voastra nu ignora ca suveranul de pe insula Elba a pastrat relatii cu Italia si cu Franta. en Sire, the usurper is arming three ships, he meditates some project, which, however mad, is yet, perhaps, terrible. At this moment he will have left Elba, to go whither I know not, but assuredly to attempt a landing either at Naples, or on the coast of Tuscany, or perhaps on the shores of France. Your majesty is well aware that the sovereign of the Island of Elba has maintained his relations with Italy and France?" fr Sire, l’usurpateur arme trois vaisseaux ; il médite quelque projet, insensé peut-être, mais peut-être aussi terrible, tout insensé qu’il est. À cette heure, il doit avoir quitté l’île d’Elbe, pour aller où ? je l’ignore, mais à coup sûr pour tenter une descente soit à Naples, soit sur les côtes de Toscane, soit même en France. Votre Majesté n’ignore pas que le souverain de l’île d’Elbe a conservé des relations avec l’Italie et avec la France. de Sire! Der Usurpator rüstet drei Schiffe aus; er führt einen Plan im Schilde, der vielleicht wahnsinnig, aber auch ebenso furchtbar wie wahnsinnig ist. In dieser Stunde muß er die Insel Elba verlassen haben, um ich weiß nicht wohin zu fahren, aber gewiß, um eine Landung zu versuchen, sei es nun in Neapel, an der toskanischen Küste oder in Frankreich selbst. Eure Majestät wissen vielleicht nicht, daß der Beherrscher der Insel Elba Verbindungen mit Italien und Frankreich unterhalten hat.« it Sire, l'usurpatore arma tre vascelli, egli medita qualche progetto, forse insensato, ma fors'anche terribile per quanto insensato. A quest'ora dev'essere partito dall'isola d'Elba per andare, dove non so, ma a colpo sicuro per tentare una discesa, o a Napoli, o sulle coste della Toscana, o anche nella stessa Francia. Come certamente Vostra Maestà saprà, il sovrano dell'isola d'Elba ha conservato delle relazioni con l'Italia e con la Francia." es Señor, el usurpador se ocupa en armar tres navíos: medita un proyecto, insensato quizá, pero por esto mismo, terrible. En estos momentos debe de haber salido de la isla de Elba, ignoro en qué dirección, pero seguramente intentará un desembarco en Nápoles, en las costas de Toscana, o quizás en nuestro mismo suelo. Vuestra Majestad no ignora que el soberano de la isla de Elba mantiene aún relaciones con Italia y con Francia. pt Sire, o usurpador armou três navios. Medita qualquer projeto, talvez insensato, mas também terrível, por mais insensato que seja. A esta hora deve ter deixado a ilha de Elba. Para ir aonde? Ignoro, mas com certeza para tentar um desembarque, quer em Nápoles, quer nas costas da Toscana, quer mesmo na França. Vossa Majestade não ignora que o soberano da ilha de Elba conservou relações com a Itália e com a França. ------------------------ ro — Da, domnule, stiu, glasui regele foarte miscat, si nu de mult s-au primit relatari ca în strada Saint-Jacques au avut loc întruniri bonapartiste. Dar continua, te rog. Cum de ai capatat aceste amanunte? en "I am, sir," said the king, much agitated; "and recently we have had information that the Bonapartist clubs have had meetings in the Rue Saint-Jacques. But proceed, I beg of you. How did you obtain these details?" fr — Oui, Monsieur, je le sais, dit le roi fort ému, et, dernièrement encore, on a eu avis que des réunions bonapartistes avaient lieu rue Saint-Jacques ; mais continuez, je vous prie ; comment avez-vous eu ces détails ? de »Ja, mein Herr, ich weiß das«, sprach der König sehr bewegt, »und noch unlängst erhielt man Kunde, daß bonapartistische Zusammenkünfte in der Rue Saint-Jacques stattgefunden haben. Aber fahren Sie fort, ich bitte Sie! Wie sind diese Tatsachen Ihnen bekannt geworden?« it "Sì, signore, lo so" disse il Re molto commosso, "e ultimamente ancora si ebbero degli avvisi che si tenevano delle riunioni bonapartiste in rue Saint-Jacques. Ma continuate vi prego: come avete avute queste informazioni?" es -Sí, lo sé, caballero -dijo el rey muy conmovido-, y hace poco nos avisaron de que en la calle de Santiago se efectuaban reuniones bonapartistas. Pero continuad, os lo ruego. ¿Cómo obtuvisteis esas noticias? pt - Sim. senhor, bem o sei - declarou o rei, muito impressionado- e ainda recentemente me avisaram de que se realizavam reuniões bonapartistas na Rua de Saint-Jacques. Mas continue, peço-lhe. Como soube desses pormenores? ------------------------ ro — Sire, ele rezulta din interogatoriul pe care l-am luat unui om din Marsilia, pe care îl supravegheam de multa vreme si pe care l-am arestat chiar în ziua plecarii mele. Omul acesta, marinar turbulent si de un bonapartism care mi-era suspect, a fost într-ascuns pe insula Elba. El l-a vazut pe marele maresal care l-a însarcinat cu o misiune verbala pentru un bonapartist din Paris, a-l carui nume nu l-am putut face sa-l marturiseasca. Dar misiunea era sa-l însarcineze pe bonapartist cu pregatirea spiritelor pentru o întoarcere (sire, tineti seama ca interogatoriul vorbeste), pentru o întoarcere foarte apropiata. en "Sire, they are the results of an examination which I have made of a man of Marseilles, whom I have watched for some time, and arrested on the day of my departure. This person, a sailor, of turbulent character, and whom I suspected of Bonapartism, has been secretly to the Island of Elba. There he saw the grand-marshal, who charged him with an oral message to a Bonapartist in Paris, whose name I could not extract from him; but this mission was to prepare men's minds for a return (it is the man who says this, sire) — a return which will soon occur." fr — Sire, ils résultent d’un interrogatoire que j’ai fait subir à un homme de Marseille que depuis longtemps je surveillais et que j’ai fait arrêter le jour même de mon départ ; cet homme, marin turbulent et d’un bonapartisme qui m’était suspect, a été secrètement à l’île d’Elbe ; il y a vu le grand maréchal qui l’a chargé d’une mission verbale pour un bonapartiste de Paris, dont je n’ai jamais pu lui faire dire le nom ; mais cette mission était de charger ce bonapartiste de préparer les esprits à un retour (remarquez que c’est l’interrogatoire qui parle, sire), à un retour qui ne peut manquer d’être prochain. de »Sire, aus einem Verhör, das ich in Marseille mit einem Menschen angestellt habe, den ich schon seit langer Zeit überwachen und am Tage meiner Abreise verhaften ließ. Dieser Mensch, ein unruhiger Seemann und mir schon lange als Bonapartist verdächtig, war insgeheim auf der Insel Elba. Er sah dort den Großmarschall, der ihn mit einer mündlichen Botschaft an einen Bonapartisten in Paris beauftragte, dessen Namen ich nie aus ihm herausbringen konnte; aber diese Sendung hatte den Zweck, die Geister auf die Rückkehr vorzubereiten – ich bitte wohl zu bemerken, Sire, daß diese Worte dem Verhör entnommen sind –, auf eine Rückkehr, welche nicht lange mehr ausbleiben kann.« it "Sire, esse risultano dall'interrogatorio che ho fatto subire ad un uomo di Marsiglia, che da molto tempo facevo sorvegliare e che ho fatto arrestare il giorno della partenza. Quest'uomo, marinaio turbolento e d'un bonapartismo sospetto, è stato segretamente all'isola d'Elba. Egli ha veduto il gran Maresciallo, che lo ho incaricato di una commissione verbale per un bonapartista, di cui non mi è riuscito di fargli dire il nome; ma questa missione era di preparare gli spiriti ad un ritorno. Noti Vostra Maestà, che è l'interrogato che parla. Un ritorno che non può mancare di essere vicino." es -Son el resultado de un interrogatorio que hice a un hombre de Marsella a quien de mucho tiempo atrás vigilaba. Le hice prender el mismo día de mi marcha. Aquel hombre, marino revoltoso, y bonapartista acérrimo, ha ido a la isla de Elba secretamente, donde el gran mariscal le encargó una misión verbal para cierto bonapartista de París, cuyo nombre no he podido arrancarle: esta misión se reducía a encargar al bonapartista que preparase los ánimos a una restauración (tened presente, señor, que copio el interrogatorio), restauración que no puede menos de estar próxima. pt - Sire, são o resultado de um interrogatório a que submeti um homem de Marselha que vigiava havia muito tempo e que mandei prender no próprio dia da minha partida. Esse homem, marinheiro turbulento e de um bonapartismo que se me tornou suspeito, esteve secretamente na ilha de Elba, onde falou com o grande marechal, que o encarregou de uma missão verbal para um bonapartista de Paris cujo nome não consegui obrigá-lo a dizer. Mas a missão consistia em encarregar esse bonapartista de preparar os espíritos para um regresso (note que estou reproduzindo o interrogatório. sire), para um regresso que não pode deixar de estar próximo. ------------------------ ro — Si unde-i omul? întreba Ludovic al XVIII-lea. — În închisoare, Sire. — Si lucrul ti s-a parut grav? — Asa de grav, Sire, încât evenimentul surprinzându-ma în mijlocul unei serbari de familie, în chiar ziua logodnei mele, am parasit lotul, logodnica si prieteni, am amânat totul pentru a veni sa depun la picioarele Maiestatii voastre si temerile de care eram cuprins si asigurarea devotamentului meu. en "And where is this man?" "In prison, sire." "And the matter seems serious to you?" "So serious, sire, that when the circumstance surprised me in the midst of a family festival, on the very day of my betrothal, I left my bride and friends, postponing everything, that I might hasten to lay at your majesty's feet the fears which impressed me, and the assurance of my devotion." fr — Et où est cet homme ? demanda Louis XVIII. — En prison, sire. — Et la chose vous a paru grave ? — Si grave, sire, que cet événement m’ayant surpris au milieu d’une fête de famille, le jour même de mes fiançailles, j’ai tout quitté, fiancée et amis, tout remis à un autre temps pour venir déposer aux pieds de Votre Majesté et les craintes dont j’étais atteint et l’assurance de mon dévouement. de »Und wo ist dieser Mensch?« fragte Ludwig XVIII. »Im Kerker, Sire!« »Und die Sache erschien Ihnen wichtig.« »So wichtig, Sire, daß ich, mitten in meiner eigenen Verlobungsfeier, alles verließ, Braut und Freunde, um schnell abzureisen und sowohl meine Besorgnisse als auch die Versicherung meiner Ergebenheit Eurer Majestät zu Füßen zu legen.« it "E dov'è quest'uomo?" disse Luigi Diciottesimo. "In prigione, Sire." "E la cosa vi è sembrata grave?" "Tanto grave, Sire, che questo avvenimento avendomi sorpreso in mezzo ad una festa di famiglia, il giorno stesso del mio fidanzamento ho tutto lasciato, fidanzata, e amici, tutto differito ad altro tempo, per venire a depositare, ai piedi di Vostra Maestà, i timori da cui ero preso e le assicurazioni della mia devozione." es -¿Y qué ha sido de ese hombre? -preguntó Luis XVIII. -Está preso, señor. -Así, pues, ¿os parece tan grave el asunto? -Tan grave, señor, que la primera noticia me sorprendió en una fiesta de familia, el día de mi boda, y lo he abandonado todo en el mismo momento para venir a demostrar a Vuestra Majestad mis temores y mi adhesión. pt - E onde está esse homem? - perguntou Luís XVIII. - Na prisão, sire. - E o caso pareceu-lhe grave? - Tão grave, sire, que tendo-me surpreendido no meio de uma festa de família, no próprio dia do meu noivado, deixei tudo, noiva e amigos, adiei tudo para outra altura, a fim de vir depor aos pés de Vossa Majestade, juntamente com os meus temores, a certeza da minha dedicação. ------------------------ ro — Adevarat, glasui Ludovic al XVIII-lea. Nu era vorba de un proiect de casatorie între dumneata si domnisoara de Saint-Méran? — Fiica unuia dintre cei mai fideli servitori ai Maiestatii voastre. — Da, da; dar sa revenim la complot, domnule de Villefort. — Sire, mi-e teama ca e mai mult decât un complot, mi-e teama ca e o conspiratie. en "True," said Louis XVIII., "was there not a marriage engagement between you and Mademoiselle de Saint-Meran?" "Daughter of one of your majesty's most faithful servants." "Yes, yes; but let us talk of this plot, M. de Villefort." "Sire, I fear it is more than a plot; I fear it is a conspiracy." fr — C’est vrai, dit Louis XVIII ; n’y avait-il pas un projet d’union entre vous et mademoiselle de Saint-Méran ? — La fille d’un des plus fidèles serviteurs de Votre Majesté. — Oui, oui ; mais revenons à ce complot, monsieur de Villefort. — Sire, j’ai peur que ce soit plus qu’un complot, j’ai peur que ce soit une conspiration. de »Ach richtig«, sagte der König, »bestand nicht ein Heiratsplan zwischen Ihnen und dem Fräulein von Saint-Méran?« »Der Tochter eines der getreuesten Diener Eurer Majestät.« »Ja, ja! Doch kommen wir wieder auf das Komplott zurück, Herr von Villefort!« »Sire, ich fürchte, es ist mehr als ein Komplott, ich fürchte, es ist eine Verschwörung.« it "É vero" disse Luigi Diciottesimo, "non c'era contratto di matrimonio fra voi e la signorina di Saint-Méran?" "La figlia di uno dei più fedeli servitori di Vostra Maestà." "Sì, sì, ma ritorniamo al complotto." "Sire, temo che non sia più un complotto, ma piuttosto una cospirazione." es -Es cierto -dijo Luis XVIII-. ¿No existía un proyecto de matrimonio entre vos y la señorita de Saint-Meran? -Hija de uno de los más fieles servidores de Vuestra Majestad. -Sí, sí; pero volvamos a ese complot, señor de Villefort. -Temo que sea más que un complot, una conspiración. pt - De fato - disse Luís XVIII --, não havia um projeto de união entre o senhor e Mademoiselle de Saint-Méran? - A filha de um dos mais fiéis servidores de Vossa Majestade. - Sim, sim. Mas voltemos a essa conspiração, Sr. de Villefort. - Sire, receio que seja mais do que uma conspiração... ------------------------ ro — O conspiratie pe vremurile astea, spuse regele zâmbind, e un lucru usor de planuit, dar mai greu de dus la capat prin simplul fapt ca, restabilit de ieri pe tronul stramosilor nostri, avem ochii deschisi deopotriva asupra trecutului, asupra prezentului si asupra viitorului. De zece luni ministrii mei sporesc supravegherea pentru ca litoralul Mediteranei sa fie bine pazit. en "A conspiracy in these times," said Louis XVIII., smiling, "is a thing very easy to meditate, but more difficult to conduct to an end, inasmuch as, re-established so recently on the throne of our ancestors, we have our eyes open at once upon the past, the present, and the future. For the last ten months my ministers have redoubled their vigilance, in order to watch the shore of the Mediterranean. fr — Une conspiration dans ces temps-ci, dit Louis XVIII en souriant, est chose facile à méditer, mais plus difficile à conduire à son but, par cela même que, rétabli d’hier sur le trône de nos ancêtres, nous avons les yeux ouverts à la fois sur le passé, sur le présent et sur l’avenir ; depuis dix mois mes ministres redoublent de surveillance pour que le littoral de la Méditerranée soit bien gardé. de »Eine Verschwörung in dieser Zeit«, entgegnete Ludwig XVIII. lächelnd, »ist eine Sache, die sich leicht anzetteln, aber schwer ans Ziel führen läßt, schon darum, weil wir, gestern erst zum Throne unserer Ahnen gelangt, die Augen zugleich auf die Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft offenhalten. Meine Minister verdoppeln seit zehn Monaten ihre Aufmerksamkeit, um die Küsten des Mittelmeeres wohl zu bewachen. it "Una cospirazione in questi tempi" disse Luigi Diciottesimo sorridendo, "è cosa facile a pensarsi, ma ben difficile a condursi a termine. Ristabilito da ieri sul trono dei nostri antenati, noi abbiamo gli occhi aperti allo stesso tempo sul passato, sul presente e sull'avvenire. Da dieci mesi i miei ministri raddoppiano la sorveglianza perché il litorale del Mediterraneo sia ben guardato. es -Una conspiración en estos tiempos -repuso sonriendo Luis XVIII-, es cosa muy fácil de proyectar, pero difícil de llevar a cabo, porque restablecidos como quien dice ayer en el trono de nuestros abuelos, estamos amaestrados por el presente, por el pasado y para el porvenir. De diez meses a esta parte redoblan mis ministros su vigilancia en el litoral del Mediterráneo. pt - Nestes tempos - disse o rei, sorrindo --, uma conspiração é coisa fácil de planejar, mas mais difícil de conduzir ao seu fim, exatamente porque recolocados há pouco tempo no trono dos nossos antepassados, temos os olhos abertos ao mesmo tempo para o passado, para o presente e para o futuro. Há dez meses que os meus ministros redobram de vigilância para que o litoral do Mediterrâneo esteja bem guardado. ------------------------ ro Daca Bonaparte ar debarca la Neapole, întreaga coalitie s-ar ridica, mai înainte ca el sa ajunga la Piombino. Daca ar debarca în Toscana, ar pune piciorul în tara inamica. Daca debarca în Franta, va debarca împreuna cu o mâna de oameni, iar noi îi vom veni lesne de hac, dusmanit cum e de populatie. Linisteste-te, deci, domnule. Nu conta însa mai putin pe recunostinta noastra regala. en If Bonaparte landed at Naples, the whole coalition would be on foot before he could even reach Piomoino; if he land in Tuscany, he will be in an unfriendly territory; if he land in France, it must be with a handful of men, and the result of that is easily foretold, execrated as he is by the population. Take courage, sir; but at the same time rely on our royal gratitude." fr Si Bonaparte descendait à Naples, la coalition tout entière serait sur pied avant seulement qu’il fut à Piombino ; s’il descendait en Toscane, il mettrait le pied en pays ennemi ; s’il descend en France, ce sera avec une poignée d’hommes, et nous en viendrons facilement à bout, exécré comme il l’est par la population. Rassurez-vous donc, Monsieur ; mais ne comptez pas moins sur notre reconnaissance royale. de Wenn Bonaparte in Neapel landete, so wären die verbündeten Mächte auf den Beinen, ehe er noch Piombino erreichte; stiege er in Toscana an Land, so setzte er den Fuß nur auf feindlichen Boden; und landet er in Frankreich, so geschieht es mit einem Häuflein Menschen, und wir würden leicht mit ihm fertig, da ihn das Volk haßt. Beruhigen Sie sich also, mein Herr, aber rechnen Sie deshalb nicht weniger auf unsere königliche Erkenntlichkeit.« it Se Bonaparte discende a Napoli, la coalizione tutta intera sarà in piedi, prima che egli giunga a Piombino; se scende in Toscana, metterà il piede in un paese nemico; se scende in Francia lo farà con un pugno d'uomini, e noi ne avremo facilmente ragione, esecrato come è dalla popolazione. Rassicuratevi dunque, signore, ma non contate però meno sulla nostra reale riconoscenza." es Si desembarcara Napoleón en Nápoles, antes de que llegase a Piombino, se levantarían en masa los pueblos coaligados; si desembarca en Toscana, aquel país es su enemigo; si en Francia, ¿quién le seguiría?: un puñado de hombres, y fácilmente le haríamos desistir de su intento, mayormente cuando tanto le aborrece el pueblo. Tranquilizaos pues, caballero; mas no por eso estéis menos seguro de nuestra real gratitud. pt Se Bonaparte desembarcasse em Nápoles, a coligação em peso estaria em pé de guerra antes dele chegar sequer ao Piombino. Se desembarcasse na Toscana, poria o pé em território inimigo. Se desembarcasse na França, será com um punhado de homens, e o venceremos facilmente, execrado como é pela população. Tranquilize-se portanto, senhor. Mas nem por isso conte menos com o nosso reconhecimento real. ------------------------ ro — A, iata-l pe domnul Dandré! exclama ducele de Blacas. În momentul acela ministrul politiei aparu într-adevar, în pragul usii, palid, tremurând. Privirea lui clipocea de parca ar fi fost izbit de o lumina puternica. Villefort facu un pas pentru a se retrage. Îl retinu însa o strângere de mâna a domnului de Blacas. en "Ah, here is M. Dandre!" cried de Blacas. At this instant the minister of police appeared at the door, pale, trembling, and as if ready to faint. Villefort was about to retire, but M. de Blacas, taking his hand, restrained him. fr — Ah ! voici M. Dandré ! s’écria le duc de Blacas. En ce moment parut en effet sur le seuil de la porte M. le ministre de la police, pâle, tremblant, et dont le regard vacillait comme s’il eût été frappé d’un éblouissement. Villefort fit un pas pour se retirer ; mais un serrement de main de M. de Blacas le retint. de »Ah, da kommt der Polizeiminister!« rief der Graf von Blacas. In diesem Moment erschien wirklich auf der Türschwelle der Polizeiminister, blaß, zitternd und mit irren Blicken. Villefort machte Miene, sich zu entfernen, doch Herr von Blacas hielt ihn zurück. it "Ah, ecco qui il Ministro di polizia" esclamò il conte de Blacas. In quel momento infatti il Ministro di polizia apparve sulla soglia della porta pallido, tremante e coll'occhio vacillante, come se fosse stato colpito da vivissima luce. Villefort fece un passo per ritirarsi, ma de Blacas lo trattenne per la mano. es -Aquí está el señor barón de Dandré -exclamó en esto el conde de Blacas. En efecto, en este mismo instante asomaba en la puerta el ministro de policía, pálido y tembloroso: sus miradas vacilaban como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse. Villefort dio un paso para salir; pero le retuvo un apretón de manos del señor de Blacas. pt - Ah, cá está o Sr. Dandré! - exclamou o duque de Blacas. Nesta altura apareceu, com efeito, no limiar da porta o Sr. Ministro da Polícia, pálido, trêmulo, e cujo olhar vacilava como se tivesse sido vitima de um deslumbramento. Villefort deu um passo para se retirar, mas um aperto de mão do Sr. de Blacas reteve-o. ------------ 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/IX&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul IX 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/XI&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XI